Valentine's Day Surprises
by Tereza8472
Summary: Six years after series ended Angela, Rickie and Sharon are on the west coast and Angela sees the one person she never expcets, continuing the love story of Jordan and Angela. Please Read and Review, Good or Bad I want to know what you think!
1. valentine's day

Valentines Day 2000

"Angela come on we are going to be so late!" Sharon Chersky yelled to me from our kitchen. I still can't believe that we are sharing an apartment with Rickie in California where Sharon and I go to college. I know it is so far away but I couldn't stand to be in Three Rivers anymore. Rayanne is still there with her son, Dominic, and we made up a long time ago but it was never really the same, Jordan's gone, I haven't seen him since a few weeks after he graduated five years ago. Brian left for college early; actually he ended up graduating with Jordan, and both of them left a year before I did. I had tried to have a relationship with Brian after he told me that he really did write that letter and Jordan was back to being just my friend, though I never told him how much I wanted more. I guess that is why it never worked out with Brian…He loved me and I loved him too just not the way I loved Jordan. I thought so many things would have worked out differently. "ANGELA!" Sharon called again… we are running late for our Psychology class…" All Right! I'm coming!" As I walk out the door with Sharon she turns to me and gives me a hug, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Here's the thing about Valentine's Day. I celebrate it, I DO, and it's just that it always makes me kind of sad. I have had other boyfriends that I got serious about since Brian and Jordan but they never lasted either, and it wasn't always their fault. Rickie says that I have this way of pushing people away when they get too close and when I asked Sharon she just looked at me so I guess that was a Yes. I don't mean too, I just have never gotten over him. And part of me doesn't want too. I grab a cup of coffee form the vendor outside of UCLA Berkeley and rush with Sharon to our class.

"OK Angela, what's the deal? Are you upset today or lonely or what cause, you know Rickie and I can stay home with you tonight if you need us too." Sharon says gently when we get back to the apartment. "Yeah", Rickie chimes in, I was going to go out with Miguel tonight but he would understand if you want us to stay." "No you guys go, I say. I am fine I was just thinking this morning about, well, you know who, and how I felt when he left." I forgot that today was Valentine's Day, and it snuck up on me." "Well ok then, Sharon says, I have to go get ready for my date with Shawn. Hey do you want me to see if he has any single friends to hook you up with?" I laugh out loud "No! Now I am fine and I don't need a pity date just because it is Valentine's Day. I will probably just grab a pizza at Bella's and head back here to watch sappy 80's teen dramas, maybe The Breakfast Club or something like that. Now stop worrying both of you and go get ready for your dates."

I quickly leave the house before either of them can stop me. I just don't want them to see me get teary over the past for the 800 billionth time. I walk down the street to Bella's and I think about the last time I saw him. It was a few weeks after he graduated and he came to my house to see me. I was excited because Brian and I had broken up by then and I was still hoping that Jordan and I could try again now that time had past and the wounds had healed. When he got to my house he took me outside and we sat on the porch swing just talking for an hour or so. He would occasionally look over at me with those eyes and I would feel like I always do… I never changed that feeling. After a while he turned to me and he said with a kind of sad look on his face, "Hey Angela, I gotta tell you some things. I want you to know that I never would have graduated with out your pushing me and believing in me. I owe you so much that you can ever know. You were the first person who ever really cared about me. I know that you were hoping I would go on to college but I think that it would be a waste of time for me, Music is what I want to pursue so the guys and I are going to go to NYC and try to get singed or even just some gigs so we can get heard. We are leaving this weekend. I just wanted to tell you that you are the only girl I ever loved and I still love you more that you can imagine. I hope that someday you can find your way back to me and we can try again."

I just sat there looking at him, how could he not know that I felt the same way about him, that he was my everything and always had been, that I would love him forever and give anything to have that second chance, but I know why, because I never told him. So, I did what I thought was right and I let him go. I didn't want to hold him back form his dreams and I knew after that little speech he gave me he would have stayed, if I asked him to. So, he left and we kept in touch through post cards and a few phone calls but it just got to hard to hear form him and not be able to tell him how much I missed him and wanted him to come back. After a while I just stopped writing and didn't return his calls.

It has been 5 years now and I am a senior at Berkeley. I am majoring in behavioral Psychology and I plan on becoming an addictions counselor, I figured the years of experience with Rayanne would come in handy. She ended up getting pregnant right after junior year and that is when she decided to change her life. She cleaned up her act and she even ended up marrying the father who, can you believe this, was TINO! I never would have thought that those two could be parents let alone be in a happy, stable marriage but it works. I amhappy for her though, we call her a few times a week, and we all talk about getting together, someday. Sharon is an education major with a minor in journalism. She wants to teach high school English and I have to say that she is surprisingly good at it. Rickie went to the UCLA fashion design school and has already gotten his degree. He is so happy and his clothes are really being well received in the funkier boutiques, he moved up here with us just a few months ago. That is when he met Miguel and he has never been happier with who he is.

Well, here I am at Bella's; I open the door and go sit at my usual table. I love it here; it has such a home like atmosphere with its little lamps on the tables and low lighting. Gina comes over and takes my order. As I wait I hear the door open and I turn around curious to see who else is coming here for the holiday. It is a fairly tall man with long light brown hair. He is broad shouldered and well built, which being a red blooded female, I can well appreciate. He walks into the light and looks up as Gina goes over to show him to a table.

There is something very familiar to me about him, like he looks like someone I should know, as he gets closer to my table he stops and says "Angela?" I look right into his face and I see those eyes, those same eyes that have haunted me for the past five years and I can't help it, I stand up and fling myself into his arms for a hug, "oh my God, Jordan!" what are you doing here? I can't believe it. It has been so long."

Jordan holds me to him for a few moments and then pulls back to get a good look. "You look the same. He says with a smile that lights up his whole face, I can't believe that other than getting even more beautiful you have not changed at all! So are you alone?"

And with those four little worlds I feel that my entire life is about to change.


	2. weak

I forgot to put this in the first chapter but...**Disclaimer** I do not own MSCL or any of the charcters created on the show. Thanks!

Wow, all this time later and Jordan Catalano can still make me weak in the knees just by looking at me and talking to me. When he asked me if I was alone, I knew he wasn't just talking about here in the restaurant; he was talking about in life. He knows that I know too, he still gets that look in his eyes when he wants something. Like a kid in a candy store. "Yeah", I tell him as we sit back down at the table. He is on one side and I am on the other but he is holding my hand, absently rubbing my fingers with his thumb. "How about you" I ask him waiting eagerly for his answer. "Yeah, I have been on my own for a while now." This is exactly what I wanted to hear. I just sit there smiling at him while he stares back at me for seems like hours but in reality must have only been 30 seconds or so because Gina came by with our food just then.

As we eat I fill him in on the details of my life over the past 5 years. I ask him if he had heard about Rayanne and Tino and he just laughed and said that he knew something like that would happen, but that he never thought of Tino as the stand up kind of guy, and he was glad that it worked out for them. I tell him about Sharon and Rickie and my family back at home. He listens very carefully like he can't get enough of hearing me speak. I ask him about his life and what he has been up too. I had heard his band on the radio a lot but I didn't mention this to him. I guess because I didn't want him to know just yet that just hearing his voice through the speaker was hard for me to do without crying. "Well, Shane and I are still in a band together and we are doing really well for ourselves. We are out here in LA recording a new CD but I don't like to stay right in the city, the whole groupie thing just turned out to be not my thing. Shane is enjoying it though" he says with a laugh.

"So you never heard us?" he asks shyly. "Yes", I admit, "I have heard you and we even have all of the CD's at home, I just wanted to let you tell me whatever you wanted to about it and honestly, I also have to admit that I don't listen to them very often because the make me cry. I know this sounds stupid but, I always imagined them to be about me." "Well", he says, "that is because almost all of them are. Angela I have to tell you I was so confused when we stopped talking. I would write and get no answer and when I called, your mom or sister just gave excuses as to why you couldn't talk." "Why did you stop wanting to keep in touch with me and why the hell did you move so far away?" And here we are people, my chance to tell him everything I have been keeping bottled up for 5 years.

"Jordan, I don't know how to say it. I just was missing you and missing us so much and you were getting a recording contract, I didn't want to mess anything up for you. I wanted you to reach your dreams and I guess I did the right thing too because look at you now! Working on a third album and living a sweet life." " Is that what you think I have been doing?" he asks almost sounding angry. " I was waiting for you to tell me that you still loved me, I was tearing my heart out every time I wrote or preformed a new song about you, I was driving Shane insane with my constant moping around because when you graduated you chose to go 3,000 miles away instead of just a few hours drive to me. I have been miserable thinking that I had lost you forever and that now we aren't even friends… yeah some sweet life." He goes to get up, and then turns back around. "You want to know why I am really here. I called your mom when I knew that we were going to be in LA recording and I asked her for the address of where you lived so that I could find you and convince you to give us another chance, did I waste the trip?"

And for the first time in a very long time, I am not scared or afraid to tell him. I get up form the table and I go over to where he is standing. I put my arms around his neck and I pull him down for a kiss. It is just a sweet and almost innocent kiss, then I look right into his eyes and I tell him. "Jordan, I love you, I loved you then, I loved you the entire time I was with Brian, and I loved you when you left. If there is one constant thing in my life it is that I love Jordan Catalano. I have tried to move on and tried to be with other men but none of them worked out and today I figured out why. It is because they weren't you… and I always hoped that one day you would come after me. So no it wasn't a wasted trip. I am so glad that you are here." And then we kissed again, but this time… it wasn't so sweet and innocent.

As we leave the restaurant together holding hands, Gina looks up and catches my eye. She knows the whole saga of me and Jordan because she took me under her wing when I moved out here. She is kind of like our den mother and actually she is Miguel's aunt so she is very involved in our lives. She smiles and gives me an encouraging wink… as if to say… Don't let him get away form you this time and I wink back at her because I know that I won't. I lead Jordan down the street and to my apartment. Once we are inside, I give him a little tour, it isn't huge but in my humble opinion it is very nice and Rickie and Sharon have done a great job decorating it. I of course have not one artistic bone in my body but I do the cooking so we figure it evens out. "This is really nice" he says smiling as he looks over the pictures of us through the years. You guys all look happy here." "For the most part we all have been but there has always been a part of me that was holding back, until now... I am done running and hiding form you, come with me," I say leading him by the hand back further into the apartment and into my room.

Jordan looks at me and just shakes his head as if he is in a dream, "you sure you want me in here, he asks, because I got to tell you Angela we aren't kids anymore and I have not been with anyone in a very long time so I can't do this game playing like we usually do." "Yes" I tell him as I look into his eyes, "I have been ready for you for a very, very long time." I pull the door shut behind us and lock it so we won't be interrupted and I stand in front of him for the first time not as a naïve 15 year old girl but as a mature 21 year old woman. I reach down and grab his shirt pulling it up over his head. God he looks so good, I touch his abs and run my fingers over the ridges counting each one as I go. I move my hands to his back and shoulders feeling each muscle contract as I graze my nails gently over the surface of his skin. I finally bring my hands up to his hair and run them through it pulling him down to my lips to claim a kiss. It was one hell of a kiss too as we each put every ounce of felling into that kiss, we are telling each other without words how much we missed each other.

He reaches down and begins to unbutton my dress, he slips it off my shoulders as his lips travel down over my neck and his hands run up and down my back giving me chills, causing my skin to tighten with each pass of his hands. I can feel how much he wants me and I know that he can feel me too with the way my chest is pressed against his. He pushes my dress farther down over my hips and I step out of it carefully kicking it out of the way. I wasn't wearing a bra because I still didn't really need to just to go to class or anything but I was wearing my favorite pair of boy shorts which, if I do say so myself are very sexy, they are pink and black with lace trim around the edges. As Jordan is looking at my body in amazement, (Thank God), I take the opportunity to undo his jeans and push them down off his body. He on the other hand is not wearing underwear which for some reason I found extremely hot and exciting.

His hands are pulling me by my hips closer to him again and he is now kissing me while he lowers my body to the bed. We are really getting into each other, just being lost in the beauty of each other's bodies. He begins to touch my breasts with his hands and they tighten up in response, it feels so good to have him do that, so I get brave and reach down around his back and over his ass then back around to the front feeling the hard length of him. He moans and I take this a sign that I am on the right tract. He takes my hands and holds them both by the wrists in one of his. He reaches down with the other hand and takes off my underwear then gently lies in between my legs. He looks right into my eyes and slowly begins to enter me. Then he stops and looks at me with an unspoken question in his eyes, "Angela?" he says quietly almost in awe, "yeah Jordan, I answer him, I never found the right person and so I never felt ready, I guess I just wanted it to be you."


	3. Angela

**Jess** thanks for the encouragement. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Cnat wait till you get to update yours.

**Echelongirl** you are too cute! thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.

"Angela?" Jordan asks uncertain if he should continue after I admitted that I am still a virgin. "It's ok Jordan"…I say with complete honesty. "I want this to happen, I always wanted the first time to be with you… I just never thought it would take more than 5 years to happen." And as I say it I know he can tell that I mean it and he bends down to kiss me as he completely enters me, he pauses for just a moment to let me get used to the felling of him filling me up and continues to kiss my lips and neck as if he is trying to erase any traces of pain I might have. I am not in any pain though, so I start to move my hips in a slow rhythm that he picks up on and begins to follow. Soon we are both completely lost in the feeling of just being together like this and we forget everything that has happened as we urge each other on to a heightened sense of pleasure.

It is just like Rickie said it should be back in high school, so beautiful that is should be like a miracle, like seeing the other person's perfect-ness. I can feel myself getting to a point where I cant do anything other than bite his shoulder and scratch my nails down his back… it just feels so good that I think I may have to die… "Relax Angela, he says in my ear, just let it happen." And so I did. I exploded on the inside and just began to call out his name, I think that it must have been the same for him because not long after he began to tense up and then called out my name before he brought his lips back to mine in a very deep and passionate kiss.

We lay together for a long time after with just me lying with in his arms, my head on his chest. He rubs his hands up and down my back, and gently kisses my forehead before looking at me. "So, I hope this means you want to try again?" He asks with a half- laugh so I can't tell if he is kidding or not. "Of course", I cry out, "It is only all I have been thinking about the past hour." And I playfully swat his arm for being stupid and even having to ask. "Oh, so that is all you have been thinking about huh? Because I was kind of hoping you were thinking about doing that again?" Jordan says with an eyebrow raised up and in a teasing kind of voice. I look at him and then we kiss and it begins again, and I couldn't be happier.

The next day, I wake up and can hear talking out in the living room. I immediately look for Jordan not feeling him next to me and he isn't there. For a second I wonder if I imagined the whole night or if he decided to leave, changing his mind about us, but then I hear him. He and Rickie and Sharon are all on the couch and they are laughing as Jordan tells them about how we met up last night. I stop at my door without going out so I can hear what he says to them. " Well, for the past 5 years, I have been writing and recording songs that are mostly about Angela, I never forgot about her and in fact always hoped that she would come and find me so we could try again now that we are older and she has more life experience." Weren't you with other girls? Rickie asks him. "Yeah, Jordan answered, "but none of them ever meant anything more than a one or two night stand, and when I realized that I left the whole groupie thing to Shane. I began to concentrate on my music even more intensely and I guess it paid off because the record company that we are singed with decided to fly us out here to produce our new record with Mutt Lange. You know the guy who made Def Leppard famous?"

"So how did you know where to find her?" Sharon asks him, not wanting to pry but being Sharon she just has to know. "I called her mom and told her how miserable I have been with out her, and she gave me the address. I didn't want to just call though so I got the company to find me a house out here while we record and I was going to come by today and surprise her but then I walked into Bella's and there she was." "Wow", Rickie says "it is like out of a fairy tale or something" "Yeah," Sharon agrees, "But Jordan, you can't hurt her again, she can't take it. She has had other boyfriends but she never lets them get close enough to hurt her. She may look and act all grown up but a part of her stayed that 15 year old girl who was so in love with you that she forgot who she was, and I think she has always been a little afraid of that." I take this opportunity to come out of my room, yawning like I just got up and haven't been secretly listening. "Hey guys," I call out, "what's up?"

Jordan, Rickie and Sharon just all look at each other and say at the same time "nothing".

We all laugh and then decide to go out for brunch. While Jordan is in the shower I go to talk to Rickie and Sharon in Rickie's room. "So" I say as soon as we shut the door. "Can you guys believe that this is happening? It feels so surreal to me." "Not really" Rickie says but I am glad that it is, for your sake. I know how much you have missed him. I can't believe that he never forgot about you. Some of those songs he has written though I guess were pretty obvious if you think about it." " Well," Sharon says, "you both know that I was never a fan of Jordan's in high school, I thought he was such a dumb jerk!, but he seems to have really matured and changed Angela and I think he just may be ready for you, I mean he did come all this way to tract you down and get you to take him back, that is very romantic in my book." "God" I say, "I can't believe that I waited so long for him! Last night was a little intense and scary but incredibly beautiful and amazing at the same time" And with a dreamy smile on my face I go to get ready to go out with my two best friends and my, well I guess you have to call him, my boyfriend.


	4. Jordan

**Thanks again to Jess and echelongirl your reviews do help and they make me want to keep writing. **

**I don't know quite yet where I am going to end up in this story but trust me that it will end up with J/A together and there will be some drama, of course, but for the most part I think they deserve a fan/ fic. where they can be happy for once. Don't you? Also I apologize in advance for the length of this one, I could find a place where I wanted to stop!**

**Disclaimer : I don't claim to own any of the character's form MSCL, I just like to write and read about them!**

Jordan walked into the studio to meet up with Shane and the rest of the band. They almost have everything on this new song he wrote recorded with the exception of his vocals, so today they are going to record him and then sit down with Mutt. "I think it will be a really good song, Jordan." Shane said as he listened to what they had down so far. "What did you have in mind for the lyrics?" "They are about a pair of lovers who had lost each other but then somehow become friends again and found their way back." I tell him. Shane just shakes his head and laughs, he knows that I found Angela and that we have been together now for a few months. It is really going much better than I could have hoped. I stay at her place most of the time; it just seems easier and more comfortable.

"Does she know that this one is about her?" Shane asks me quietly. "Not yet, she knows that I was working on a new one though, I thought we could surprise her by playing it the first night of the new tour." This reminds me that I still haven't talked to her about the upcoming tour or the fact that I want her to come with me. I know that she has a little more time left in this semester so I am trying to get the label to put it off until summer.

"Speaking of which, we have to get all the band members together so we can decide on a play list and set design. Have them meet up after the session at my place." "Will do." Shane said before heading out the studio door to the control room.

The music begins to play and Jordan begins to quietly sing the first few words…

_I talk to you as to a friend  
I hope that's what you've  
come to be  
It feels as though we've  
made amends  
Like we found a way  
eventually _

It was you who picked  
the pieces up  
When I was a broken soul  
And then glued me  
back together  
Returned to me what  
others stole

I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among  
the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?

I look at you and see a friend  
I hope that's what you wanna be  
Are we back now where  
it all began?  
Have you finally forgiven me?

You gathered my dreams in  
When they all blew away  
And then tricked them  
back into me  
You saved me I was  
almost dead

_I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among  
the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?_

And as the music fades away Jordan can see Shane and the rest of the guys just beaming at him through the window. Mutt calls out to him over the speaker, "Jordan that was it, you can't do it any better than that and that song is going to be your big ht, I can feel it." Shane gives him a nod to show that he approves and Jordan just smile to himself. He goes into the production room and they begin to mix the song for a while before he gets up and tells the guys to do what they do best and leaves to go to Angela. He just has to see her and tell her about the tour and the thoughts that are going through his head.

Angela opens the door to her apartment and sees me standing there. She had obviously been crying so I come into the room and takes her into my arms. "What's wrong? I ask her. "My grandfather died and I am just so sad that I am not at home with my mom right now. She just called, Danielle is driving down form Colombia and she wants me to fly in tomorrow. I have to get out of my classes and file for extensions and god how an I going to afford a flight and I don't want to go alone but I can't ask Rickie to leave his work or Sharon to miss school and I am just…" she begins to softly cry against my neck again. "So, I will go home with you", I say to her, "and don't worry about anything but talking to your school, I can handle everything else. Ok?"

"But can you just leave like that? I mean, I definitely want you there with me but aren't the guys counting on you to be here." Angela asks me with the question in her eyes. "I said don't worry about it. I am going with you and we will leave tomorrow. Besides I finished laying the vocal tracks for the last song on the album today. I won't be needed back in the studio for at least a month or more while Shane and Mutt play around with the mixing." And that is the truth, I write the music and the lyrics and they worry about the production. I am usually there to offer opinions but she doesn't need to know that. I gently kiss her on her lips and pull her down on to the couch, onto my lap, so that I can cradle her in my arms and try to take some of her hurt away. "I hate it when you cry; it always makes me feel helpless." I tell her. "You are helping, I love you Jordan, thank you for everything." She appears to be falling asleep so I pick her up and carry to her room. I lay her down on the bed and get in with her and we just fall asleep like that. With her looking so small and fragile in comparison to me and me wrapped around her.

A few hours later I hear a knock on her door and I don't want her to wake up so I get up very carefully and place a kiss on her forehead before I go see who it is. I go out to the living room and see Sharon and Rickie who are both looking sad. Sharon looks up at me and with tears in her eyes asks if Angela is ok. "Yeah, she is going to be fine, she is just tired form crying so I want to let her sleep. We are going to fly into Philly tomorrow, I just have to make the arrangements." "Well" Rickie begins, "we have been talking and we decided that we are going too. I mean I didn't really know her grandpa but I want to be there to support her family, especially since they have always been so good to me."

"And I have to be there" Sharon tells me "I mean I have known the Chase family since birth! Her grandpa is like my grandpa" and then she begins to cry again so Rickie slides over to hug her. "Ok" I say "Then I guess I will make arrangements for four." "Can I use your room Rickie?" "Sure" He replies.

In Rickie's room I take out my cell and first I call Shane to let him know that I will be out of town for at least a week but that I will be with Angela for as long as she needs to be in Three Rivers. I told him only to call me if it really can't wait till we get back. I then call the airline and book four first class seats to Philadelphia International for tomorrow morning. I want to get her there as soon as I can and I have not really spent any of the money that I have made on anything big so I can afford the upgrade, besides who wants to be stuck in coach for 7 hours. I stick my head out the door, "Sharon? Can you get a hold of her professors and tell them what is going on when you contact yours? "Sure, no problem." Sharon tells me before getting up to get the kitchen phone.

**A/N switch here to Angela POV for a little bit! **

When Angela wakes up she wanders out to the Living room and is surprised by the flutter of activity around her. Sharon is on the phone and Rickie is packing up clothes for all three of them. "What are you guys doing?" I ask them. "We are going with you silly." Sharon answers. " What did you think you were going to go all that way without us, what kind of best friends would we be if we let you do that?" Rickie asks me with a raised eyebrow. "How did you guys do this so fast?" I ask them." You have one hell of a boyfriend Angela; he just came out and calmly took charge of everything. We are booked on a flight early tomorrow morning and will have you home by dinner. Rickie and Jordan are going to stay at your house and I am going to go home, of course. We talked to your teachers and your excused for two weeks, that should be enough right?" Sharon explains all this in one big breath. "Well where is he?" I say. " He had to go to his place and pack but he said to tell you that he would be back to stay here with you tonight, and that you shouldn't worry about dinner he is bringing something back with him He shouldn't be much longer, you have been asleep for four hours!" Rickie tells me.

"Oh, ok then," and I sit down on the couch. "He really did all this?" I ask them in awe of him. "Well duh Angela" Sharon says reverting back to her high school vocabulary… "He loves you and even I can see that he has changed, he has become a man, and a good man at that." "Amen!" Rickie chimes in with a smile and a wink at me. I smile at them but mostly to myself because as I am falling apart I know that I have a rock to lean on. He won't spook this time. "All right, then I am going to go call mom and see how she is." But first I sit and think back over the past three months we have been back together, I am glad I can do this because it takes away some of the pain of losing my grandpa, if only because I am not thinking about it.

We have been so happy. We are together as often as we can be with his recording schedule and my school. We go out on real dates but sometimes we stay in eating pizza from Bella's and snuggling under the covers. Making love with him has been amazing too! I think with a blush, He knows my body so well it is like we fit together somehow, like we were made for each other. I have come to discover so many new things with him, We went to San Francisco and drove down the curviest street in America, Lombard Street, and we went over the Golden Gate Bridge and down into Golden Gate Park where we had a very romantic picnic lunch by the water. It has been perfect until now, I remember sadly, but he has really surprised me with how he took charge of everything, I am proud of the man he has become and I'd like to think that I had a small part in that. Just then the door opens, and there he is, I turn my head to look at him and he just smiles at me and says, "Hey angel, I'm home."

**The lyrics for the song "sway" are The Persihers/Kluft I just really thought that they fit the whole A/J situation...and I love the song too!**


	5. going home

**So you guys are in luck, I don't have any classes today so I can take the time to keep writing. I most likely will not be able to update everyday like this because I have mid terms coming up, but I will do my best keep the updates coming quickly. **

**Thanks to echelongirl (BTW, I love 30STM also…lol) your enthusiasm is extremely contagious! and also to Jess: Your comments mean a lot to me, so thank you (And the lizard king will live on in our hearts and minds forever!).**

On the plane ride home, I didn't do much talking. I mostly just lay down against Jordan and sometimes cried, sometimes slept. He has been really great though, He tried to joke with me some and to keep me from getting too upset, Rickie and Sharon too. I had to laugh when they were all playing a game of Rummy and Sharon beat them both. The look on Jordan's face at being beat at cards by a girl was priceless. Last night he was so sweet. When he came back to my place and called over to me "hey angel, I'm home" I just about melted into the couch. Not because of the nickname, he has being calling me that for weeks now, but more so because he said the word home so easily. I don't know why he still has that house the record company rented for him.

I should make a mental note to talk to him about it. He can just move in with me for now and then later on we can get our own place. Of course I would have to ask Rickie and Sharon first but they seem to really be getting along well with Jordan. Their boyfriends get along with him too, and a lot of the time they are over at their places anyway. Ok, Angela, stop obsessing over it, just wait 'til after the funeral and then talk to them and to him. I look over to Sharon, "Hey Sharon, where did you say my mom is putting Jordan and Rickie?" "Oh, she said Jordan was staying with you and that Rickie could stay in Danielle's room or on the couch whichever he prefers." "Wow, I can't believe that they are going to let you stay in my room with me. I mean I know we are adults now but still. Do you think it will be weird?" I say this to Jordan a little quietly so that only he can hear me. "No" he replied, "I think it is going to be just fine. Your parents know that we are together now and serious about each other, believe me I would much rather share a bed with you than with Rickie..." he says this last bit laughing to show Rickie that he is kidding around.

"Hello there this is your captain speaking" as his voice comes over the speaker, "I am relighting the seatbelt sign as we make our final descent to Philadelphia International. The weather here today is nice with lots of sunshine and the temperature reaching a high today of 70 degrees." "We should pull into the gate at just about 5 pm Eastern Standard time so all you West coasters better adjust your watches now. Have a great stay for those who are visiting and welcome home to those who live here, thank you for flying with us today." I look over at Jordan and he takes my hand as we head towards the place that I would rather not be right now. He just gives me that Jordan smile and kisses me gently, He turns towards the others and says "Hey when we get to the terminal why don't you go get the luggage and we will go rent the car and we will meet up out front? Sound good?" "Rickie looks back at him with a nod to agree.

We drop off Sharon at her house going inside for a little bit to see her parents; after all as she says, we have known each other since birth. Camille just gushed over Jordan and me and kept asking if there were wedding bells in the future and how great that would be to take everyone's mind off the sadness they are currently facing. I just sit there and blush, embarrassed, while trying not to look at Jordan. While yes of course I want there to be wedding bells and I want them with him, we haven't even talked about it but Jordan smiled at Camille and just told her "when that time comes, don't worry, Sharon will let you know, she has the biggest mouth on both coasts." That breaks a little of the weirdness as we all laugh at the truth in that comment, and then we say goodbye to them all and head to my house.

I greet my parents and sister with hugs and I give my mother an especially tight one because I can only imagine how upset she must feel. He was her father and they were very close. She pulls back and smiles at me before moving on to hug Jordan and Rickie. My dad helps them to take the luggage upstairs and Danielle shows Rickie where in her room he can sleep. She has an extra bed so it would be more comfortable than the couch and besides now that she is 16 she is more fun to be around. Jordan and I go upstairs to freshen up before dinner and we head into my room. He sits on the bed and pulls me down to him. "You ok?" he asks. "Yeah", I reply "I'm fine." Then we just stay right there with him holding me until we hear the doorbell ring. "I wonder who that can be; did you tell anyone that we were coming in tonight?" I ask him. "No one but Shane and the band, I didn't feel like telling my old man, well you know why." "Maybe it is one of my mom's friends or something; I better go check and make sure that she isn't overdoing it." I tell him as I pull out of his embrace.

I lean over to kiss him before heading down stairs. He goes over to Danielle's room to talk to Rickie for a minute. As I head down the stairs, I see who is on the porch through the open front door, it's Brian Krakow. He looks very different from the last time I saw him and he is talking to my mother in very hushed tones so I can't hear what they are saying. Just then, Jordan comes down the stairs and puts his arms around my waist. I giggle because I wasn't expecting that and Brian hears me. He looks up with a smile until he sees that Jordan is holding me. Then his smile fades away and he just looks sad and angry at the same time. He never really got over the fact that I loved Jordan and not him. I mean I loved him, but like I love Rickie or Sharon. Unfortunately he loved me like I loved Jordan.

"Hey Brian" Jordan calls down to him, going over to shake his hand. I lean over and give Brian a small hug to say hello. "Hey" Brian says to us both. "Jordan, I didn't know that you would be here. How have you been?" "Yeah well you know Angela and I are together now and I couldn't let her face this alone, so I came with her. Rickie and Sharon are here too." "Oh, that's great, that's just great, I mean that you are together now, I guess that is how it was supposed to be then." He looks up and sees Rickie coming down the stairs. "Rickie!" he yells out a little too loudly, "Hey it's really good to see you." And with that he leaves me and Jordan and goes over to talk to Rickie. Jordan leans down to my ear and whispers to me, "that was weird." "Yeah, well how would you react if the girl you loved your whole life was not in love with you back and then you see her years after you broke up and she is with the one guy you will never be, the one she loved while she was with you." I whisper back. He thinks about that for a moment, "that makes sense; I wouldn't want to walk into someplace and see you with someone else." "Exactly" I say to him.

My parents invited Brian to stay for dinner but he didn't, I don't know if it was because of me and Jordan or the fact that my sister was looking at him like he was a piece of candy the whole time he was there however I did notice that he wasn't looking at her in the same way he used to either. I take her to the side after dinner while the guys were cleaning up and I ask her about that. "So" I start, "what was that all about, you don't still have a crush on Brian do you? You know that he is a lot older than you, right? Not to mention the fact that he is my ex-boyfriend." "That is just it, your Ex- boyfriend, emphasis on the ex part and it isn't like you were ever really his and anyway, so what if I still like him, that isn't a crime is it?" She says to me. "No, but him liking you back could be if Dad found out so be careful if you are going to pursue this.", and I give her a little hug and a tug on her hair. "I have to go" she says and goes out the door. "Danielle?" my mom calls after her. "Don't worry mom" I say, "she will be back in a few minutes she was just going over to talk to Brian about some school assignment or something." My mom smiles at this remembering the crush that my sister had on him when she was little. Then her face looks worried about the same crush. "I'm going to bed" she says and I kiss her cheek goodnight. "Tell your father for me?" "Sure" I reply and then go to find Jordan and Rickie.

"Dad, mom is going to bed she said to tell you." " Ok honey thanks" he says before turning back to putting the leftovers away, if there is one thing that my Dad takes seriously it is the state of his refrigerator, he dose not like anyone else to touch it. "Rickie do you mind if I steal Jordan I want to go upstairs and I would like to take him with me." I say this last part in a whisper because I am still not sure how my Dad would react to hearing about me and Jordan going to bed togetherI mean _knowing _about it is different than openly _hearing_ your unmarried daughter talk about, know what I mean? "Yeah, it's fine" he answers, so I take Jordan by the hand and lead him up the stairs to my room. "Good night" we call back to them before heading into the room and closing the door. Jordan turns around and locks it and then comes over to where I am sitting on the bed. He leans down and begins to kiss me. I kiss him back and soon we are lying down on the bed with him over top of me. He runs his finger over my bottom lip to give him access to my mouth and I let him as he deepens the kiss before moving down to my neck. I am running my nails lightly up and down his back which is already bear at this point. He takes off my clothes and the rest of his before lying back down but this time I climb over the top of him.

I bend my head to kiss his lips and face, I kiss his neck and across his chest. I run my hands all over his body and he is doing the same thing to me. He feels my breasts in his hands gently pulling and tugging at my nipples making them harden into tight little beads before his reaches up to places kisses on each one. He takes his hands and places them on my hips lifting me up and onto to him and I just gasp out loud from the feelings of pleasure that overtake my body. As I ride his body in a slow lazy rhythm I look into his eyes and see all the love that we share between us and I can do nothing but kiss him and tell him how good he makes me feel. It is starting to get more urgent now and he is using his hands and hips to take over the pace but I don't mind, He knows exactly what I like and how to do it. He picks me up and flips me over which causes him to slip out of me and I groan form the feeling of emptiness that it leaves. It is not there for long however because he immediately He enters me and begins thrusting his body into mine over and over again all the while placing wet hot kisses over my face and neck. He tenses up and begins to come just as I begin do, so that we ride out the waves of ecstasy together. We lay there in each other's arms for a while afterwards and I then I turn into his body and snuggle close before falling asleep to him saying how much he loves me, his angel.

Being with Angela has made me feel so complete, so wanted, so everything. I don't know how to ever explain to her how much she means to me, hell most of the time I cant expalin it to myslef. I guess that is why I write her songs, it just seems like I can express how I feel so much better with lyrics and music. She has always liked my songs though, even back in high school when I wrote that first song about her, _Red_, I probably shouldn't have told Rickie that it was about my car it is just that I got spoked when she wanted me to meet her parent's. I was not the guy that she needed me to be then. But I changed, and I did it for her. I am just sorry that it took so long for us to get this back, although I have to admit that I think that what we have now is so much better than anything we could have had before, if we had stayed together. I guess we just weren't ready for each other before. And with that final thought in my head I lean over and wrap her up in my arms, she has snuggled down into the side of my body already; it is so cute when she does that. She is just so beautiful.

"Hey you two wake up!" we hear Danielle cry through my door. I look over at the clock and see that it is past 10am. It felt good to sleep in though and you have to remember that we are still on Pacific Time so it is really only 7 am as far as our bodies are concerned. I look over at Jordan who has one arm thrown casually behind him and is looking at me with a smile. "What" I ask him. "Nothin, you're just really pretty in the morning, even if you do snore at night." He says back with a playful grin. "I do not" I yell back at him and I play hit him in the stomach. "Oh yes you do go ask Rickie, it's cute though it isn't really a snore as much as a sniffle and a sigh." And with that I get up and get dressed so I can head to the bathroom. On the way out I stop by to see Rickie and ask him if I sore.

"Angela, you didn't know that? How did you not know that? But it isn't really a snore, more like you are sighing in your sleep or something." He replies. "AGHHH" I fake scream before going downstairs. I can hear Jordan and Rickie laughing behind me as I go.


	6. the funeral

**Disclaimer Time I do not own MSCL or any of the charcters from the show. **

**echelongirl you can never be too enthusiatic in my book! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story. I promise that this is the last of the dram for a little while, my next chapters are going to be lighter, funnier and with extra J/A romance just for you!**

**Jess thanks as always, you are great girl!**

The funeral went as expected. There were so many people there, people I didn't even know. Jordan was there for me though the entire thing. It was so much better having him there to lean on. Sharon and Rickie came of course and Brian was actually being a big support to Danielle. They have much more in common than any of us wanted to admit at first. They both graduated early and went on to Ivy League school, Danielle is at Colombia and Brian went to Harvard and then on to Harvard Law. That is where he is now, his first year of Law school. They both like to play music, he plays the sax still and Danielle took up piano after the whole clarinet incident. My parents are hesitant but with a wait and see attitude, I guess because he is Brain Krakow and none of us could picture him as anything other than what he used to be, but I am still waiting for something to happen with him because it always does.

A surprise visitor at the funeral and back at my house was Rayanne. She didn't bring Tino or Dominic to the funeral but they met her back at my house. That was very weird for me and Jordan at first; let me tell you, seeing them together as a married couple with one son and another on the way. Yes that is right; Rayanne told us that she is pregnant again. I am happy for her, she has her own store now too and that was always her dream anyway. I can remember her saying that Hallie was her idol for owning a restaurant by the age of 30. She and Tino own a hair and nail boutique that specializes in funky designs and special occasion styles. From what I hear she is very good at what she does. I think that Tino does the books and still works on cars in his spare time.

I look around to find Jordan but he is talking to Tino. I just want to touch him, like all the time. I don't want to interrupt them though so I just walk in the other direction. I see a friend of my mother's from high school in the kitchen talking to her and there are some people my age in there with them so I decide to go and see who they are. "Mom" I say to her, who is your friend, he looks familiar." " Tony Poole, you remember him; I showed you and Danielle his picture a long time ago. And these are his children Connor and David." she replies. "Guys this is my daughter Angela, she is here form California where she is going to school." "Nice to meet you" the older one Connor says to me." What do you study?"

We move off to the dining room to talk some more. "I am studying Psychology." "Are you in school?" I ask him. Out of nowhere Jordan comes into the room and gives me the eyebrow thing I guess because I am sitting with a guy he doesn't know. He sits behind me and pulls my chair around so that my back is now leaning against him and he wraps his arms around my waist. I just lean back into him and close my eyes with a sigh. I love the way he holds me. Connor's voice breaks into my thoughts, "I am studying Psychology too, I go to school at Princeton though." "Wow that is really amazing." I mumble to him because I can't focus on anything but Jordan breathing on my neck at this point in time. I assume that Connor got the hint Jordan was giving him because he excused himself and I saw him go over to where Sharon, Rickie, Brian and Danielle were talking to his brother and join in the conversation.

"So, who was that?" Jordan asks me. He almost sounds a little jealous and I kind of like that. It makes me feel wanted. "Oh that was Connor she is my mom's old high school boyfriend's son, we just met" I tell him and I turn around so that I am facing him. I need him to know that I am not interested in anyone else. "You aren't jealous are you?" I tease him. "No" he answered. "I was just thinking of what we were talking about with the whole Brian situation the other day when I came in and saw you talking to some guy who was obviously able to carry on an intelligent conversation with you. That is something I was never able to do." He says this last past in a quiet sad way. "Jordan, look at me" "I don't want anyone else in my life but you. You are my everything, don't you know that by now. And you are intelligent and you were then too, you just didn't realize it yet. It was something I always knew." Jordan hugs me to him and we just sit there for a few minutes in silence both of us lost in our memories.

Soon all the guests begin to leave and all that are left are me, Jordan, Sharon, Rickie, Brian, Danielle, Rayanne, Tino and their son. Rayanne says that they have to go because it is time to put Dominic to bed so she hugs and kisses everyone goodbye and Jordan and I walk them to the door. "See ya" Tino tells everyone then he pulls Jordan to the side but I can't hear what is being said. I turn to Rayanne and I see her cradling her son in her arms. "I am so proud of you Rayanne, I know that I was never the same with you after we made up but I want you to know that I do still love you and I miss having you in my life. You have a great little family that you are building for yourself. Tell me one thing though, how did Tino convince you to marry him?" She looks at me for a minute with tears unshed in her eyes and says "I am proud of you too Angelika. Take good care of him he loves you, you know. As for Tino I have two words for you… Chinese Food." And with that Jordan and Tino come back to me and Rayanne laughing hysterically. "Bye" we all call to each other. "It was really great to see them" I say to Jordan. "Yeah it really was." He says back to me. "Let's go back inside" and so we did holding hands and with a quick kiss before opening the door.

When we go back into the house we see that the rest of the gang is cleaning up and that my parents are no where to be found. "They headed up to bed" Sharon tells me when she sees me looking around, "we told them we would clean everything up." "Oh, ok then" I say, and I begin to gather up the garbage which Jordan then ties and takes out. In no time at all we have everything nice and tidy so we all go sit in the living room for a bit. I am sitting on the couch with Jordan on one side and Sharon on the other. Brian is in the big chair and Danielle is on the floor in front of him. Rickie is standing off to the side. I look around the room at my friends, family and love and I am so amazed by the people that they have become…

Then Brian opens his mouth and says, "So Chase I saw you talking to that guy, Connor, what Jordan isn't enough for you? Do you always need to have two guys hanging around you?" Jordan gets very pissed off by this and so do I, but Jordan jumps off the couch and goes after him. Rickie stops him and Sharon leans over to me to keep me calm. Danielle just turns around looks at him and slaps him hard across the face. "You are an insensitive, heartless; son of a bitch and now I know why my sister never loved you. You were never half the man he was, you were just the brain and the mouth, and he was the heart and soul. Now get the hell out of my hose and do not contact me or my sister again. Do I make myself clear?" She says all this in a voice that would make my mom proud. I know that I could not be happier that she is my sister than I am right now so I go hug her because I love her and because I know that she was just hurt.

"It's ok Dani" I say using her childhood nickname. " Yeah it is" she replies and she looks at Jordan, "don't let what he said fool you, I was there when Connor came over and all he said was that he had to leave the room because the heat between you two was getting unbearable." She began to laugh as she said this. "So he and I got to talking and he is only 19. Princeton isn't that far form Colombia so maybe I will give him a call."

We all have a good laugh at this and Jordan and I look at each other knowing what the other one is thinking. "Oh god, there they go again" Dani says. "Get used to it" says Rickie. "Yeah we had to" Sharon chimes in. "Well I'd better go home, when are we heading back?" she asks Jordan. "I left the tickets open ended so if either of you need to go sooner than Angela is ready you can. I told my band that I was staying here as long as she needed to." "Wow that is great. I did want to be back by this weekend so I can catch up on the missed work, well ok then I am going Bye!"

Rickie and Dani head up to bed and Jordan and I decide to go out for a walk. As we walk down the street holding hands under the stars we just talked about what ever we could think of. What did you want to be when you were younger? This topic reminds me of something and I turn to Jordan, "Do you remember our first kiss?" "Which one? The one where I screwed up and kissed you before you were ready or the one after I drove you home form the loft the night I sang you _Red._" "The one after Red" I reply. "Of course, It was the first night I ever just kissed a girl without taking it farther, and we talked a lot before which was another first for me. It was a great kiss if I do say so myself. What about it?" "You told me you wanted to make snow, remember? I thought that was so cute. Whatever happened to that dream?" I tease him, "Huh, Mr. Rock Star?" He laughs with me and says "I thought you wanted to be Anne Frank? What happened to that?" "I didn't want to be her; I just thought it was lucky for her to be trapped with a guy she liked in the attic for three years…"

We continue to walk and talk for a little bit before heading back inside the house. Then Jordan locked up the doors and took me by the hand up to my room where we showed each other with our bodies and our hearts just how much we mean to each other. I slept so peacefully and soundly in his arms so the next morning when we woke up I turned to him first thing and said "Move in with me."


	7. moving in

**So this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I think it accomplishes bringing the story back to the romance and fun it needed, but what do You think? let me know! Review! please... ;)**

**You know what I need to say so I am not saying it again!... just kidding... I dont own anything to do with MSCL!**

"Jordan, stop it! You're pushing too hard! It is not going to fit there!" "Ouch!" "See I told you, why can't you just… (Sigh) listen to me" laughing he leans over to kiss my hand where he hit it with the bed we are moving into our room. "Knock - Knock, hello? Hey guys, we have the rest of Jordan's stuff but we can come back if you need...ahem, alone time" We hear Shane calling from the living room. "No it's fine, come on in" Jordan calls to him. "We were just trying to move the bed over here under the window, but now that you are here we can actually get it done; hey angel, why don't you move over and let Shane take over from here?" "And for that comment Mr. Catalano you can forget me wearing that nightie set I bought today." I sashay my hips out the door with a smile on my lips that he can't see. I am secretly glad to get out of it but we don't need to tell him that. "An- Ge- La" I can hear him call to me form the room… "That isn't fair!" I can also hear Shane laughing at him before Jordan hits him with something and says "Shut Up!" ,with a laugh of his own.

After I asked him to move in with me he told me that he loved me and we started making plans. First we had to make sure it was ok with Rickie and Sharon. They were of course totally fine with it and Rickie even had some exciting news to share, he was having a commitment ceremony with Miguel so He was moving out anyway. I am so happy for them, and Gina is beside herself because she introduced them. They make a great couple, Miguel is an artist and he is just as serene as Rickie is flamboyant. They complement each other so well; I can't wait to see what dinner parties at their house are going to be like. The ceremony is going to take place in May after Graduation and Rickie wants me Sharon and Jordan to be involved with the ceremony. Rayanne is going to fly in and so is my family since they are like Rickie's family too. My parents are even giving him away.

So anyway, he moved in with Miguel already so Jordan and I are taking the master bedroom because it is bigger than mine of course and Sharon said she didn't mind. Jordan bought us a new bed and furniture for the room and we left my old stuff in the other room to use as a guest room. Shane used it last night. We heard him and Sharon out in the living room talking until 4 am. She broke up with Shawn right after they got home form the funeral because she walked in on him with another girl. I am not so sure about Shane but Jordan assures me that he too has changed since high school and that he really is a great guy. I haven't had the chance to talk to Sharon yet though. We are having dinner out tonight with everyone to celebrate Rickie and Miguel, me and Jordan and Jordan's band, Echelon, finished the album while he was gone so it will hit stores in about a month.

I ordered pizza from Bella's for the guys and we are all hanging out in my kitchen just talking and having fun. Someone form the band, I think it was Tommy, pops in a copy of the new album. All of a sudden I hear a soft acoustic guitar and Jordan's hauntingly beautiful voice. He is singing a song I hadn't heard before. I turned and looked at him and he was just staring at me and then the stereo with a pizza slice half way to his mouth. "What song is this? I thought I heard all the new songs?" Shane jumps in, "oh yeah this is just a last minute addition. We weren't even sure if we were going to use it" "Yeah we were" Tommy breaks in, "Jordan just wanted to keep it a surprise from…" looking at me he realizes what he said. "Oops" "And this, Tommy, is why you don't have keys to the house or the studio." Jordan says with a laugh. Then to me he says. "This is the last song I worked on before the funeral. It is called 'Sway' and it is for you. Come on." And he takes me by the hand to the living room where he begins to dance with me as we listen to the song.

When the song ended I just couldn't believe how beautiful it was. I looked over at Sharon and Rickie and they both had tears in their eyes, so did Miguel for that matter. I pulled Jordan down to me for a kiss and he squeezed me tighter. "Thank you. That was the most wonderful gift I have ever gotten." "Well I know it is 5 years too late but that is what I should have given you when I gave you Brian's letter instead. It wasn't that I didn't mean it, I just hadn't found my voice yet. So here you go, my heart on a platter. What you do with it is up to you."

"What I am going to do with it is kick everyone out of the house for a while so I can make love to you in our new bed, and you have had my heart for a long time already so we will just put yours with it in a drawer, I think there is one empty over here".. And Jordan picks me up with my legs wrapped around his waist and laughing he takes me to bed... I think everyone else left... But you know what I didn't really care.


	8. Graduation

**Disclaimer I dont own the show, or the characters of MSCL Thanks!**

**Thank you thank you echelon girl adn Jess you guys are great!**

Jordan and I made love that afternoon for hours and then we ended our marathon session with a very steamy shower. As I was getting ready to go out that evening he came up behind me and hugged me, his hands playing along my stomach. I only had on a bra and panties at this point so he had easy access. "What are we going to do this summer?" he asks me in a nonchalant way. "I hadn't really thought about it" I tell him," why, did you have something in mind?" " Echelon has to go on tour and I thought that since you will have graduated maybe you would want to come with me? It is for a four month tour across the US, Canada and some European cities. You know you don't have to worry about getting a job right away I make more than enough money to support us, not that I don't want you to work", he adds quickly, just that you don't like have to, if you didn't want to"

The thing about Jordan is that when he gets nervous about something, especially if it has to do with us or our relationship, he reverts back to this insecure little kid, kind of like Sharon does when she is excited… (That is too weird to think about…) but it is in an unbelievably cute and adorable way. I turn around and kiss him on the cheek and then again on his lips before looking at him to say, "Why would I want to go right to work when I can tour with the hottest band in the country and travel to places I have never been, besides if I am not there what is going to stop the groupies form attacking you, they don't know that it isn't your "thing" and I doubt they would care. So, Yes I would love to come with you." I finish getting ready and then let him into the bathroom to shave and brush his long hair. I love his hair.

As we are walking out of our door I turn to him and ask," How long have you been waiting to ask me to go on tour with you?" He doesn't answer right away but Shane, who to my surprise is sitting on the couch making out with Sharon (OMG), answers for him."Oh that, he has wanted to ask you for at least a month now, maybe more. He was just too scared you were going to say no but I told him 'dude, quit your whining and ask her, she'll come with us'." "You Jackass! That is not how it happened!" Jordan says as he throws a pillow at Shane but misses and hits Sharon. "Hey watch my hair!" Sharon yells before being tackled back down on to the couch by Shane. I look at Jordan who shrugs back at me as if to say "what the hell do I know, I just live here." "All right lets get out of here; we are going to be late, as usual. Only this time I am so blaming you two!" I say to Sharon and Shane.

We are only going to Bella's for dinner so we walk down the street. When we get there we see that Gina and Tony have closed the restaurant for the night and we are having a private party. I find this very touching and sweet of them. Everyone else is already inside when we get there and of course Rickie looks right at me and says "I knew you would be late" But instead of having to apologize I just smirk at him and say " Nu-uh not me this time." And I jerk my head over in Sharon and Shane's direction where we see them holding hands. Rickie looks at them and then at us. "Wow" was all he said, before going over to Miguel. I look at Jordan, "so what do you think about those two anyway. Do you mind that they are dating? He asks me. "Are they dating, or is Shane just looking at this like a groupie experience?" "Well, I haven't actually talked to him about it but I don't think he would mess with Sharon like that. He always thought she was hot in high school but he never made a move because she was with Kyle. But I will talk to him later if you want me to." "Ok then and I will talk to her."

During dinner everyone is happy and laughing. We can all joke with one another and Jordan's band members have been accepted into our group easily. Besides Tommy and Shane there is TJ and Chris. Tommy plays guitar, Shane is the drummer, TJ is the bassist and Chris plays keyboards. They work well together as a group and they all care about each other like brothers though Jordan and Shane are still the closest. Shane and Sharon are snuggling together on one side of the table and Rickie and Miguel are holding court at the end. Jordan and I are on the other side of the table and everyone else is just sporadically placed. The food is amazing as usual we are having tortellini in a vodka blush sauce and of course Gina has made her famous homemade garlic bread. We are also enjoying a very nice bottle of Chianti with our dinner and I am getting just a little tipsy.

"You better watch out for her Jordan," Sharon calls to him, "she cant drink worth a damn, I remember the last time she got drunk… we were at a party and she started dancing on the table top...I had to get one of the guys to carry her home (Sharon can not stop laughing as she tells everyone this story) remember Rickie?" "Uh-huh, I remember having to take care of her all night while she kept getting sick and then in the morning when she had a bad hang over. You are in for a fun night Jordan if you let her drink anymore." Rickie says also laughing at my expense. "That is so not true" I exclaim and then I turn to look at my hunk of a boyfriend, "besides Jordan wont let anything happen to me so I am safe." And I almost fall out of my chair. Everyone laughs even harder.

Jordan pulls me closer to his body and protectively wraps his arms around me then turns to everyone else and says, "Well, I think that is my cue to get her home. Guys I will see you tomorrow so we can go over the tour details, Sharon, see you at home and from the looks of it Shane I guess I will see you there too… Rickie, Miguel, Gina, Tony… thanks for a great evening." Jordan looked down at me but I was falling asleep so he just picks me up and takes me home. I don't remember anything else but waking up in his arms in the morning. It feels so good to be able to do that, I am pretty sure that this is the best part of us living together.

The rest of the semester flew by fast. Classes went well for both me and Sharon, Rickie got invited to go and do a MTV charity fashion show in Los Angeles and Jordan's album was at the top of the charts. Things were going so well in fact that I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Graduation and the guy's commitment ceremony are in two weeks and we are going to have a big party to celebrate both events at Bella's of course. It will be weird to have my family here where Jordan and I live, like together. Sharon and Shane are still dating and Jordan was right about him. Once you get past the sarcastic tough guy image he is really very sweet and he treats her well. He basically moved into her room so we see them all the time. I want to plan a surprise for Jordan so we can have some alone time, maybe go out of town for the weekend. I just need to get him there. I think to myself as I pick up the phone.

Angela is always doing these little things for me, Jordan thinks to himself as he is driving down Wilshire Blvd. I am amazed by her everyday, I should tell her more. I am excited that she is going on tour with us. It is going to be so great to see all these cities and countries with her; she is great at that kind of thing, maybe because she is a planner. I am betting that she already has tour guide books ready to go. Shane says he is going to ask Sharon to come along. I can tell that he really likes her, though he hasn't told her that he loves her yet. I think he is afraid that she won't love him back and that he is just a phase for her. She really does usually date a different type of guy than him. But in any event it should be very interesting to see how that plays out. I just don't want anything that may or may not happen between them to come in between me and Angela.

We haven't gotten to spend alone time together, other than a few dates and times when Sharon and Shane are not at the house. Maybe we should go away this weekend. There is this Castle on the hill overlooking the ocean down in Newport. I am going to ask Mutt if he can get us in there on such short notice. He is good at that kind of thing, he is one of those people who know people, Tino was always like that. When we were at the funeral he was telling me that he was surprised to have found happiness as a husband and a father but that it was the best feeling in the world. He said that he hoped one day I can find it with Angela and not to be afraid of it because I am nothing like my father. I hope that he is right because I want to have kids with Angela someday, just the thought of her pregnant with my child and my ring on her hand is enough to make feel happy and alive. We haven't talked about that future I envision but I am pretty sure that she wants that too.

"Angel?" I call out when I get home. "Hello? Shane, Sharon? Where is everybody?" I look around the house for a minute before heading into the kitchen to get something to eat. I see that there is a note on the table for me. "Dear Jordan, I wanted to surprise you with a weekend away, I talked to Mutt and Shane and they helped me to plan this but you have to follow the clues to find me. Go talk to Mutt and he will have the first clue. I love you and I am waiting… PS… don't bring any clothes. You won't need any! All my love, Angela" I don't have to think twice about it as I race back out to my car and rush to Mutts office only to find him there waiting with Sharon and Shane. "Here you go" Sharon says to me laughing at my impatience. She hands me a white envelope that contains a map. "Now don't get lost" Shane warns me before I run back out the door.

The clues led me to a few stops as I travel down the Pacific Coast highway. I picked up the basket of goodies from the bakery, the wine from La Dolce Vida, and finally a stop of my own at Harry Winston. The last is to pick up a necklace and bracelet set that I had bought for her that is made of a very delicate chain and a flower design. It is set with diamonds and emeralds to match her eyes. I also but her a ring but I am saving that for when the time is perfect. As I follow the direction I realize that I am heading to the same resort I was going to ask Mutt about. I guess that is what she meant by getting his help. I laugh to myself because we had the same thought at the same time. It is the little things like this that make me so sure that our love is as real as it gets. That she is The One, and that she loves me just as much back.

I go inside and open the door to our room and there she is. My angel, sitting on the huge white bed wearing a white silk night gown and what looks to be angel wings… I smile at her and think to myself… Damn, she is so just "wow" is what ends up coming out. "Is that a good thing?" Angela asks me shyly. "Hell yes" I tell her before I grab her by the waist and begin to make love to her for what promises to be the first of many amazing times that are going to occur during this weekend. She responds so willingly to my kisses and caresses. I feel every inch of her skin as she traces her fingers over mine. Her touch is so gentle and I try to match her touch with mine, though I don't know how gentle I can be when she is kneeling naked in front of me.

We kiss each other in the most erotic of places and in places that other people wouldn't find as erotic but to us they are, like the curve of her neck or the top of my ear. The delicate skin behind her knees and my ribcage. By the time I actually get to enter her body with mine I am so far gone that I know I cant last for very long but I want to make sure that she comes too so let her get on top and rub my fingers over her clit while she rides me bringing us both to an amazing climax in record time. After, I just hold her on top of me. I am still inside her as we lay there kissing and before long I was hard again so this time I turn her over to take her from behind and it isn't as sweet and gentle but more demanding and rough. That is what is perfect about me and Angela we can be everything each other needs and we don't have to ask why. This time I know we are going to last much longer so I make sure that I take the time to reach around a caress her breasts and nipples making them tighten and rolling them in my palms. I flip her back around so that I can look at her while we are grinding our bodies into each other.

I know that to other people what we are doing is called fucking but that isn't how I see it, not with her, not even when it is hot, sweaty and dirty like it is right now. To me it is always making love. I know that sounds corny but it is the truth. With anyone else it wouldn't be but with us…"Jordan," Angela breaks into my thoughts, "where are you? Cause I know you aren't here with me right now." " No I am," I tell her, " I just cant stop thinking about how good you feel and how good we are together still. It never gets old with you. I always just want you so much, like seriously all the time" and I see her laughing "What" I say as I begin to thrust into her again. " Oh nothing just that I had the same thought …" and she stops talking because she is coming and I feel her coming around me which makes me let go as well. We lay there spent and tired and instead of even going to clean each other up like we normally would, we just fall asleep looking into each other's eyes. My blue into her green. My final thought before falling asleep is "I wonder what color eyes our kids will have. I hope they have hers"


	9. Oh My God

It's here… Graduation day! I can't believe that I am finally graduating from college. I thought that this day would never get here. I look over at my best friend who has gone through every life experience I ever had with me. When I was scared to have sex in High school with Jordan it was Sharon who sat me down to explain what happens and how I would feel about it after. She was the one who told me to talk to Jordan and not to shut him out. She was also the one who wasn't afraid to tell me that I was not really in love with Brian though I did love him as a friend. That he and every other guy I have dated was just a safe choice for me to make, because I would never let them get close enough to me to hurt me. She always tells me the truth because she knows that our friendship can handle it. And now here we are about to do this together too. I can't do anything else but hug her.

"What Chase Face?" "Whatcha thinking about?" she asks me when I finally let her go. "Just how much your friendship has meant to me these past 21 years. I love you. I hope you know that." I tell her. "Oh of course I do and I love you too. What do you think everyone is doing right now?" she asks me. Her parents and mine all flew in yesterday, as well as Rayanne and Tino, who wouldn't let her fly that far with out him since she is now in her second trimester. We decided to put Rayanne and her family in the guest room and my parents and the Cherski's are staying at Rickie's. They have the room and Rickie insisted. "Oh I am sure that our mother's are crying and our friends are laughing and having a great time catching up while we sit here and panic at the thought of having to go out into the real world now." I say in a rushed breath.

Sharon just laughs at me and tells me "Calm down Angela you will be just fine and so will I and besides it isn't like we're entering the real world right away, we are going on tour with the guys and seeing so many different places. I am so excited and I am so happy that Shane asked me to come with. I would have been so lonely here with out you guys." "Isn't it crazy how life works out sometimes? I mean here you and Jordan are, completely head over heels for each other, then Shane and I, wow, no one ever saw that coming. You know come to think of it, he was so annoyingly smug in high school and I hated him but I always thought that he and Jordan were two of the hottest guys there…" she breaks off with a laugh. "You know he told me he loved me yesterday. I was really surprised and I think that he was too when I told him I loved him back. It feels really good to be loved, doesn't it? I can understand why you and Jordan the way you are." She tells me all of this with unshed tears in her eyes, but we both know they are happy tears and that we have no more time for silly girl stuff, we have to go GRADUATE!!!!!

The ceremony was wonderful and we could hear our loved ones cheering and clapping as we took our turns walking across the stage. I think that between our family and friends we take up and entire section of the bleachers. When I have thrown my cap into the air and we have been pronounced graduates I joyfully run into the waiting arms of my family and then my friends and finally but not in any way least into the arms of the man I love. He picks me up in a giant hug and when he sets me back down he tells me "I am so proud of all you have accomplished angel. I don't know how you did it, I never could have." I kiss him and he kisses me back for a few minutes and then we go to look for everyone else. We see Sharon and Shane hugging over by her parents and everyone else is hanging out nearby. "Let's go" I say before walking towards our family hand in hand.

The commitment ceremony took place that night after graduation. They held it at Bella's in the outside garden. Everything was decorated so beautifully with white and pale peach roses and lily's everywhere and little twinkling light entwined in the trees. Jordan's band mate Tommy was playing the acoustic guitar softly as we walked in. We all take our seats and my parents appear at the end of the runner with Rickie, they are on either side of him and they walk him down to the front. Miguel comes in with Tony and Gina on either side of him. He looks at Rickie who breaks into a smile so big I think that his face might split. He smiles right back at him just as big. The two sets of "parents" tell the justice of the peace that they give these men away and then go to sit down. The ceremony itself is very simple and to the point. The exchange rings and then a kiss.

Through it all I can feel Jordan's stare on me. He is holding my hand in his and has one arm draped across my shoulders. He leans in when they kiss and kisses me right below my ear and whispers ever so softly, "That is going to be us, only instead of being declared life partners we will be declared husband and wife. And when I kiss you then, I will mean forever, I hope you know that. I love you." You know, sometimes that man is so sweet that he makes me cry and blush at the same time…so I whisper back "you'd better." Before turning my face up for a proper kiss.

Rayanne and Tino are sitting just behind us and Dominic is on my mom's lap. Aside form Amber they are the only family that Rayanne has so they treat Dominic like a grandchild. It is funny to watch actually. But also a little uncomfortable when they ask me when I am giving them one. Rayanne has her head on Tino's shoulder and she is crying quietly. He is rubbing her back and looks at me and says "hormones?" with a shrug. I smile back at them and give Rayanne's hand a squeeze. Tony and Gina and all the parents are openly wiping tears form their faces. These men have waited a long time to find each other and everyone here knows that. Shane and Sharon are sitting in a similar way to me and Jordan and they both look very happy. I wonder what is gong through their minds right now.

Jordan pulls me up with him as everyone head back into the restaurant for the reception/party. He stops me right under where the makeshift archway is and pulls me close. He bends down and kisses me again but this time with more passion because no one else is there to see us. He cups my face in his hands and looks at me after we break apart. "I meant what I said, you know, I intend to marry you Angela Chase." And then he walks into the room leaving me there to think about what he said. I do a little twirl and dance with what I am sure is a ridiculously huge grin on my face before following after him.

They party is in full swing and my parents come over to sit and talk to me. "Grandpa would have been so proud of you today, Angela" my mom says to me. "I know he would. I miss him so much, I wish he was here to see me get married and have babies of my own." "Me too sweetheart, but he is watching you know. But hey wait a minute do you need to tell me anything? Are you getting married or having babies?" she asks with a small amount of alarm. I laugh at her expression, "No mom, Jordan and I have talked about marriage in the sense that he tells me he intends to marry me someday and that we want to have kids together. I just graduated and we are leaving to go on tour, well his band is, and Sharon and I are going with them. But don't worry, no matter when we decide to do it, it will be just fine, ok?" Then we hug each other and she goes back to my Dad who is standing talking to Tino, Jordan and Shane by the food.

A few weeks have passed since the party and we are getting ready to leave for the tour. Our first stop is in Seattle, Washington. Sharon and I have packed up one big suitcase between the two of us. Rickie and Miguel are going to watch over our place until we get back, we don't have any pets so mostly they are just going to come over once a week and get the mail, things like that. They guys are having a last minute meeting over at Tommy's place. Sharon comes into my room. "Hey Angela, I have something to tell you." she starts and I but in "Oh God you aren't pregnant too are you?" "NO" She practically screams at me before hitting me in my arm, "don't even say that! No I was going to tell you that Shane and I decided we want to get our own place when we get back from the tour. I didn't know if you and Jordan wanted to stay here or if you were going to want to get a house or something." "Jeez, pregnant, where does she get these ideas…?" I can hear her mumbling as she walks away.

"Hey wait a minute! What did you mean by too?" Sharon asks me, coming back into my room. "Oh you know, Rayanne is pregnant and that is all I meant…" I say without really looking at her. She doesn't let this go though, did I really think she would. "I know that face, Angela, spill it what is going on?" she says to me sitting down on my bed. "I don't know for sure. I am a little late and I was going to take a test today before the guys got back but I am scared. I want to have kids with Jordan I just kind of wanted him to _want_ to marry me first and not _have_ to marry me. Because you know he would, marry me I mean and then I would never know." "I don't know why you are still so insecure when it comes to him, any idiot can see how much he loves and adores you. _He wants to marry you_, Angela, he has been telling Shane this since you got back together, he just wanted to wait till you felt comfortable in the relationship."

"Really" I ask her in a small voice. "Yeah" she answers "now go get the test and let's see if I have a niece or nephew on the way. "Ok" so I go get the test and I take it in the bathroom. Sharon sets the timer form the kitchen and we wait for what is the longest five minutes of my life. "It's time" Sharon says and she takes a look at the window. "Two lines well chase face you are definitely pregnant. Do you know how far along you might be?" "I think it was the weekend in Newport so that would be about 2 and a-half months?" I answer her. Wow I think to myself, I am pregnant, with Jordan's baby. I look back at Sharon, "should I tell him now or wait a little bit?" Just then the door opens to the apartment and Shane and Jordan walk in. "I would take that as a sign to tell him now, Angela, don't do the push away thing, it is different now. _He_ is different now. Ok?" "Yeah, thanks Sharon."

"Hey Honey" Sharon says to Shane "lets go in our room, I have a surprise for you…" and she pulls Shane into their bedroom and closes the door. "Hey what is going on?" Shane asks her when they are alone. "Angela just found out that she is pregnant." she answers him. "Well that is great! Jordan is going to be ecstatic! He has wanted this forever, I mean I think he wanted them to be married first but I don't think he will care." "What is she upset or something?" "Not upset just scared, I don't think she realizes just how much he really loves her." Sharon tells him. "Are you kidding me, He has been carrying around a diamond ring in his pocket for her for weeks now. Ever since the trip to Newport." "Don't worry Hun, it will be fine, I promise, he wont let her run again" Shane tells her and pulls her into a hug.

I go into the bedroom and see Angela on the bed; I can tell that something is up. I sit next to her and look at what she has in her hands. "Is that what I think it is?" I ask her? "Yeah" she answers me. "Well what does it say?" I ask her calmly, but I am really hoping it says that we are. "It says that I am pregnant. Are you mad? I swear I didn't do it on purpose…" "Whoa, hey now, I never thought you would do anything like that. Why would I be mad I told you that I intend to marry you and have kids with you. Didn't you believe me?" "Well, yes I believed you but I thought you meant like in a few years form now, not right when you are going on a four month tour." I tell him. "Angel, I don't care how or when it happened, I don't care that the timing is bad, the only thing I care about is when are we getting married?"

"Are you only saying that because I am pregnant?" I ask him crying a little now. "No, not at all", he says as he wipes my tears away. "When I bought you the necklace set from Harry Winston that weekend we went to Newport, I bought you something else. I was planning on asking you in Italy when we did the show in Rome, but…" and Jordan got down on his knee and took my hand in his. He reached into his leather jackets pocket and pulled out a small box. "Angela I feel as though I have waited forever for you to come into and stay in my life. You are so beautiful and smart, you are caring and loving towards everyone you know. You are my best friend and the only lover I ever want to have. I know we have danced around each other for a long time but this time that we have been together has proven to me over and over again that you are my true soul mate and I want to be with you forever, if you will have me. So, will you marry me?"

She doesn't answer me for a while, I guess in reality it was about 5 seconds but to me it felt like an eternity. She looks at me and looks right into my eyes like she is trying to see right into my soul. I put every feeling I have for her and our baby into my thoughts hoping that they will show her what she needs to see. "Yes" she says, so simple and so perfect. I break out into a huge grin and yell out loud "wooh" I pick her up and carry her to the living room where I see Shane and Sharon waiting with expectant looks on their faces. "So?" Sharon asks. "We are getting married, and we are having a baby!" I tell them both proudly with a smile on my face. They grin back at us and Sharon does a little hop up and down happy dance. I turn to Angela and I kiss her on the lips and when she puts her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss there is nothing else I can do but break the kiss and look back at those two,"See you later!" And I take her by the hand and we get busy celebrating in our own way. "Yeah they won't be back out here tonight. Want to go see a movie?" I can hear Shane ask Sharon before I hear the door close.

When we are done with what has to be the sweetest, most emotional love making in the history of lovers, I turn and look at the ring that Jordan put on my finger. It is beautiful, not traditional in any way. It is a princess cut perfect diamond, not too big since I have small hands, and it is set in the middle of two perfect square emeralds and two perfect sapphires, Blue on green I think. Just like us. Jordan wakes us and sees me looking at the ring. "Do you like it?" he asks shyly. "Yes, it is amazing, it reminds me of us." I say. "Do you think that Sharon has spread the word around yet?" he says to me. "That is a dumb question, I am sure that both she and Shane were on the phone the second that they left. Neither of them can keep a secret." we both laugh at that. "True and I wanted _that_ ring because it reminded me of us too." Jordan says to me before kissing my lips again.

"We should call my parents and Rickie and Rayanne though. We have plans to make. Do you want to get married before or after the tour?" I say to him. "How about on the tour? Maybe in Italy or France?" he offers up as a suggestion. "I think that Italy would be perfect since that is where you wanted to propose anyway." I tell him" "Italy it is then, let's go call them." Jordan says and with that we head out to the living room to tell the people we love most our news.


	10. Sharon saves the day

**Forgot to say it before... I dont own MSCL or any of it's original characters. **

**Jess girl your input is invaluable. keep updateing your story your ideas are terrifc ( even when I hate the thought) lol **

**Lia I look forward to reading your story when you finish it. Thanks so much for all the reviews. And for getting the inside jokes.( you know what I am talking about! lol)**

So we told my parents, who weren't thrilled that I am pregnant before we got married but because we are getting married soon they warmed up to the idea, and they wanted grandchildren anyway. Then we called Rickie and Miguel who were floored when we told them the news but very happy for us too. Rayanne and Tino were not surprised, and in fact _were _surprised that it took us this long to get engaged, baby or not. They are all flying to Italy to be with us when we get married, Rayanne's baby will have been born then so she can fly safely.Oh yeah and they are having a girl. Jordan called Mutt and his tour manager because arrangements were going to have to be different now. For the American section of the tour we are going to be on two buses, Shane, Sharon, Jordan and I will share one and the other guys and the manager will take the other. Then Jordan wanted to make sure that we had first class seats to Europe, he said he didn't want me to feel any discomfort on the trip overseas, it was for the baby. He is too cute about it, really.

"Sharon? Have you seen Jordan?" I call out to her. I just woke up and I can't find him. "Yeah, he and Shane are on the other bus for the morning to talk shop for a while.""Oh, well then what are we having for breakfast? Oh no wait a sec…." and I rush to the bathroom to throw up… this is not a fun part of pregnancy. "Angela? Are you ok in there?" I hear Sharon call to me. "I'm fine the little one didn't like the thought of breakfast I guess." "Well here try some of this." Sharon hands me a cup of hot herbal tea and some crackers. I sit next to her on the couch and lay my head on her shoulder."Thanks I am so glad you are here with me. You have no idea." " I wouldn't be any place else Chase Face" Sharon tells me.

Just then we feel the bus swerve sharply to the right and then back to the left. I scream out as I fall from the couch we are on to the floor. I instinctive roll into a ball to protect the baby and Sharon throws herself on top of me. "Shit!" she screams, "what the hell is going on?" The bus flips over once and we lean dangerously to the side before settling back down and coming to a stop. The door to the bus is thrown open. "ANGELA, SHARON! Are you guys ok?" I can hear Jordan yelling into the room. "We're down here Jordan" Sharon calls out from under the table top, boxes and couch cushions that had fallen over "Is Shane with you?" "Is there somewhere else you think I would be when my girlfriend's bus starts doing a flip on the highway?" Shane calls to her with a laugh. "Hey Jordan is freaking out here… can you have Angela call to him please so he can get to her quicker."

"Jordan" I call out…"it's ok, the baby and I are fine. Just bruised a little, Sharon threw herself over top of us through the worst of it." "Do you think you can get us out of here now? I say in a small voice because I had hit my head and had a headache. "Yeah, thank God you're all ok. Sharon I can never repay you. You are a great friend. Shane, don't let this one go." Jordan says as he moves the boxes and table. Finally I can see his face and I can see the worry in it, the unshed tears of frustration, from not knowing what to do. He grabs Sharon first because she is on top and pulls her up and sends her into Shane's waiting arms. Then I lift my arms to him and he pulls me up but he refuses to put me back down. He just walks off the bus and over to a rock formation where he sits us down and just hangs onto me.

"Jesus, I have never been that scared. That is it; from now on you have to be in my sight at all times." He is serious but I just laugh. "I love you." I say to him and kiss his lips."Love you back" he says to me and then again to my stomach. He kisses both me and the baby before letting go. I am showing now, so he can feel the curve of my tummy which is where he says the baby is. He talks to it, and sings to it all the time. He said he wants the baby to grow up with music in its blood, and that all the books he read say that this second trimester is the most important. I am just glad that it is safe at this point. I go over to where Shane is holding Sharon and I hug her. Then Jordan grabs her in a bear hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You kept my family safe, I love you for it. Then he goes to kiss her but Shane pulls her back to him." "Oh no, Catalano I know what one of your kisses do to a girl, no way are you touching _my_ girl." This breaks the tension that was hanging in the air as we all laugh.

We found out later from the tour manager, Randy, that the driver of our bus had a heart attack and lost control. He hit a rock formation which caused us to flip. We are all aware that we are lucky it wasn't worse. Jordan kept his promise. I couldn't go anywhere for the rest of the day with out him. He even had me go with him to the meeting about the show that night, Shane made Sharon go too. We sat there next to our men and listened as they went over set lists and lighting problems. It was kind of boring to tell the truth but don't tell Jordan or Shane that, they live for this shit. While they were doing a sound check Sharon and I took the time to talk.

"Wow, I have never seen either of them like this, Have you?" Sharon asks me. "No, but then Jordan's pregnant fiancé was never in a tour bus accident and I know that you are the first real girlfriend Shane has had in years so he isn't ready to lose you yet. It had to be just as scary for them to watch helplessly behind us as it was for us inside." "If I haven't said it enough, Thanks again for shielding us. Without you that table would have pinned me down." I tell her in all seriousness. "Oh, shut up, if I were the one pregnant you would do whatever you had to, to keep me safe." "You're right, but thanks anyway."

The show was incredible but then again they always are. Jordan is a great front man and he knows it. The way he worked the crowd, bringing them to a frenzy before taking them back down again is amazing to watch. He jumps all over the stage and even into the crowd on occasion. I don't like it when he does that though because there are always these girls who will do anything to touch him, you know what I mean? He has the most beautiful voice; it can be so soulful and sad at times and so loud and crazy at others.And the way he plays guiter, mmmm, it is like pure sex. The hot, sweaty, dirty kind, I think to myself with a smile.

The other guys are very talented as well; Shane is a hell of a drummer which I tell Sharon over and over. She is less secure about the groupies than I am. Especially after she remembered what Jordan told us about how Shane liked them. She asked him about it once when we were in Texas somewhere, I think. "What? Who told you that?" Shane said when she brought it up. "Jordan" she told him. Shane was so mad at Jordan at the time I thought they were really going to fight about it. But then Jordan reminded him that this was way before he and Sharon ever got together and that things were obviously different now. He went back over to Sharon and held her close to him and then he told her "I love you, no groupie can compare to that." So, now she feels better.

On the last song of the night Jordan decided to switch it up and told the guys to play Sway. When I heard the first sounds of his guitar I knew what song it was. He called out to me then, "Hey angel, why don't you join me for a sec?" "I was embarrassed and almost didn't go but then Shane and Sharon were there pushing me forward towards him. I am self-conscious sue me, I am only four and a half months pregnant but I am showing already… I walk out onto the stage and everything is quiet except for the sound of his guitar. He has Shane help me up onto a stool and the he looks out to the crowd. "This is my Angel everyone. Her name is Angela and she saved me from myself once upon a time. We are having a baby, as you can see, (and the crowd went wild for us) and you are the first of our fans to know this, but we are getting married this summer while we are on tour." They screamed even louder. He leans over to kiss me and kiss my belly and then he sang. "This is her song, sing it with me and get out your fucking lighters for her."

Later that night we stay in a hotel, I couldn't get back on a bus right away and we don't have another show for few days. Jordan didn't mind because he didn't want me on a bus right now anyway. We ate with the gang after the show at an all night diner and then headed back to our rooms. We all said goodnight in the hall and then Jordan and I went into our bedroom. It was a very nice room and it had a Jacuzzi tub. I was feeling sore form earlier so Jordan ran the water for me. Once I was in the water under the bubbles form the jets, I lay my head back and close my eyes just relaxing. "Hey you" I hear before Jordan gets into the tub with me. He pulls me up and gets behind me then he gently pulls me back tight to him. "How are you feeling? Is the baby good?" He asks me. "Yeah were fine, I told you. Quit worrying." I tell him. "I wasn't asking because I was worried," he says with a sexy grin on his face. "Oh, ok then"

I tilt my head back to kiss him and I turn my body around so I am facing him. I pull him away form the wall of the tub so that I can sit on his lap and straddle his hips with my legs. The water is making us slippery so he has to hold on to my hips to keep my form floating. We kiss for a long time, just sliding our tongues in and out of each other's mouths. I drag my lips away form his to kiss down his neck and then I lean my head back as he does the same to me. He gently sucks and bites his way down my neck and then he lifts me up a little bit to give him-self better access to my breasts. He sucks on each nipple and plays with them in his hands while I run my fingers though his hair grabbing handfuls at a time because what he is doing feels so good.

He lifts me up again and this time he runs his hands down over my belly and to my legs where he feels them up and down touching every part of their length. He concentrates finally on the one spot I need him to most. His fingers enter me one at a time and slowly bringing me to a place of extreme ecstasy. His mouth is still at my breast while his fingers are working their magic down below. I cry out loud and arch my body to him for more. He can feel that I am just about ready to come so he removes his fingers and his mouth reclaims mine as he lifts me up and onto his erection. We both moan form the pleasure of it and begin to move up and down and back and forth. I scratch my nails hard down his back and he grabs my hips almost painfully as we both come crashing down, our bodies in perfect unison, we come hard and fast.I am out of breath as I stay right where I am in his lap. He stands up still holding me and carries me over to the bed. He grabs a towel and slowly starts to dry us both off.

As I stare at him I still can't believe that he is mine and that he loves me this much. He curves his hand protectively around the baby and around me. He pulls me close to his heart and I begin to fall asleep against his chest listening to his heart beat and I swear I can hear music playing in its rhythm. "I Love you too, Jordan" I whisper before finally giving in to sleep.

I made love to her tonight, it was even more incredible than usual, Jordan thinks to himself. I guess because I almost lost her today. I could have lost them both. I don't even want to think about it. He pulls her closer to his body one hand wrapped protectively around her tummy. I think that Tino was right; I know that I am not officially her husband yet but I can't think of any other feeling better than knowing that she is having my baby and that she is always waiting for me after a show. It is up to me to keep them safe, to love them and shower them with affection and love. No way am I going to be like my old man, I will never tell this kid that he or she is unwanted. I will never lay a hand on them, I can be what Angela needs and I can be a great Dad. I know I can.

"I love you Angel" I whisper into her ear as she falls asleep on my chest. I stroke her hair and look at her, so beautiful, and my heart hurts. Tears fall down my cheeks as I imagine what could have happened today. I turn her around in my arms and curl up behind her, as I fall asleep I think that I will never be as close to heaven as I am with her but I can't wait to meet our baby because that will be like heaven on Earth.


	11. I am Huge!

**Discalimer I do not own MSCL and I do not own any of it's original characters. **

**Jess Thanks for all your input, It helps really. Icant wait to see your next chapters in both stories. Cant wait to hear what you think about his one!**

**Lia parts of this chapter are yours, you know which ones. Looking forward to your next chapter as well. Thank you for all your terrific reviews. I hopw you like it**

**

* * *

**

I am huge. I am not exaggerating, seriously huge. If you feel my stomach you can feel the baby move now so of course my tummy has become public property of not only me and Jordan but also everyone else in the band, their respective girlfriends and numerous random people we meet along the way. I feel like the band mascot. (Sigh) but it is worth it every time Jordan feels it move and he looks at me with wonder in his eyes. There have thankfully been no more accidents but that hasn't stopped Jordan and Shane form treating us, me especially, like we are made of glass. You would think no one had ever had a baby before…"Angela? Everything ok? We have to go or we will be late." I can hear Jordan calling to me.

We are in Philly again. It is the last stop of the leg of the tour. They are playing at the Tweeter Center and it is a sold out show. My family and Sharon's are coming to the show, as well as Rayanne and Tino. We are all going to fly to Europe together for the wedding. I can't believe that in two weeks I will be Mrs. Jordan Catalano. Jordan and I are going to the Doctor today for a routine check up before leaving the country. I am five and a half months pregnant and I feel fine. There were no lasting injuries from the accident but He worries just the same. The limo is going to pick us up from the hotel in five minutes. I better finish up.

"Yes, everything is fine Jordan; it just takes me a while to get dressed now." I tell him with a laugh. "I hate being so fat! It's your fault you know, and it so isn't fair that you get to look gorgeous all the time and I have to be huge." I say with a pout. "You are not fat; you are pregnant, with _my _baby so that makes every inch of you beautiful, and yes It is my fault… I would do it for you if I could, you know that." Jordan tells me as he puts his hand s around my waist and lays them on top of my belly. He kisses the side of my neck and cheek before giving me a light squeeze. "Come on, we have to get of here and I have to stop touching you or we are really going to be late." He says while kissing my earlobe. "We will finish the discussion on how beautiful you are when we get back. It is my duty and honor to convince you of your sexiness." He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows. We leave the room laughing and holding hands.

I am nervous, Jordan thinks to himself as they are in the car. I'm scared that something is going to wrong and this bubble that we are in will go away. I pull Angela closer to my body almost like I am trying to protect her form everything around us. This is the first Doctor appointment I am getting to go to. She has gone with Sharon to the other ones, but this time they are doing an ultrasound so I really wanted to be there. She isn't fat; I don't care what she says. She looks exactly the same to me except for her tummy. He thinks with a laugh. That looks like she swallowed a basketball. I am running my hand through her long hair which is hanging loose down her back when a thought occurs to me. "Hey, can we find out what the baby is today?" I ask her. "Well, yeah if they can tell and we want to know. Do we want to know?" she asks me. "I do if you do." I tell her. "Ok then, I would love to, that way we can pick out names and tell Rickie so he can decorate the nursery."

"Ms. Chase?" the nurse asks. I really don't like hearing that. I would much rather hear her be called Mrs. Catalano. I wish I would have pushed her to get married before the tour. But anyway we get up and follow her to the room. The Doctor comes in after Angela changes into a gown and does some measurements and checks on her weight gain, asks her how she has been feeling. "She was in a tour bus accident about a month ago. I took her to the hospital after and they said everything was fine but I thought you should know." I tend to ramble when I get nervous, I really should stop doing that. "I am sure that it is fine but let's take a listen to the heartbeat, shall we?"

He puts some kind of gel on her lower tummy and puts what I can only describe as a microphone on the gel. I hear a steady thump- thump sound; it is pretty fast so I know it isn't Angela's. I can also hear another sound though, like an echo of the thump. "What's that echo?" I ask him. "You can hear that can you, well I don't think it is anything to worry about but has any other Doctor mentioned the possibility of twins to you."

I think I feel dizzy. "Twins?" I look at Angela and she looks at me almost like she is mad. "TWINS" she says. "They tend to run in families but sometimes the egg just splits and identical twins are created. Other times it happens when two eggs are released and get fertilized causing fraternal twins" he says to us both. I grab her hand tighter, "well how do we know for sure?" "We will do the ultrasound right now and find out. Do you want to know the sex or sexes if it is twins?" "Yes" we answer together. "Ok then, be right back."

Angela looks at me. "Do twins run in your family?" she asks. "Not that I know of, my mom died when I was born though so I don't have a clue about her family. No one ever mentioned any to me. How about yours?" I ask her. "Well my mom is adopted so I have no idea about her birth family, but not on my dad's side. That I am sure of." She tells me. "Well, are we happy about this? I mean I know we are happy but can we handle it? If it is true?" she asks me, uncertain. "Are you still marrying me?" I ask her.

"Of course" she says. "Then yeah, I think we can handle anything, don't you?" and I smile at her warming up to the ides of twins. She looks over at me and smiles back, so pretty she takes my breath away.

As the Doctor is performing the ultrasound he turns to us and says "See that flicker in the center of the screen?" "Yeah" we answer. "That is the heartbeat of baby number one. Baby number two is behind it to the left." All the blood left my head. I swear that it did. I know I told her we would be fine, but wow, twins… "Are they boys or girls?" I ask in what I think is an unnaturally high voice. "The first on is definitely a girl." And my heart breaks in two at the thought of a daughter. "The other" Angela asks him? "It appears to be a boy." And my heart does a flip or two, a son. I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it before leaning over to kiss her. "So they are fraternal, then?" she asks him. "Yeah, one of each means that you had two eggs that fertilized at the same time." Angela looks at me, "love you" "love you back" I respond.

The minute we get into the car Angela grabs my phone and calls her mom. I call Shane who of course is with Sharon so I know that by the time we get back the entire tour crew and band will know. I can hear her excitedly telling her mom and dad the news before she gets all emotional and hands me the phone. "Patty, Graham?" I say into the phone." Yeah she is crying again… (Laughing) yes all the time… a boy and a girl... No we haven't thought of any names yet, we just found out. Ok… Hey can you tell Rayanne and Tino for us… ok Thanks… Bye"

I pull Angela onto my lap, "How did I ever manage to get so lucky. I get you and twins on the first shot and we weren't even trying" I say with a smile and a laugh." She looks up at me and takes my face in her hands. "You came after me and as for the twins; if you even suggest to me that I should try and do this natural I will kill you. That is two count them two babies that are going to be coming out of my body so I don't want to hear any shit when I scream for drugs, got it?" and she lightly kisses my lips and nibbles on my bottom lip in that way that drives me crazy.

With that we both laugh and cuddle the rest of the way back to the hotel and that night after the concert we celebrate with our family and friends. And after that we make love all night long. In the morning, when we wake up, I lean over and kiss her belly telling each of my children that I love them. "What should we name them?" I ask her. "I don't know. What names do you like?" She says. "My mother's name was Lia, so I really like that name and I also always liked Miranda, and Lily. I don't know about a boy, Jordan after me would be great, but I really like the names Jesse and Patrick." How about you, any thoughts?" I say to her. "I think that Lia is a beautiful name and that our daughter should be named after your mother. What do you think about Sharon for her middle name, since she protected us during the crash?" "I think that is a great idea."

So we have a name for our daughter, Lia Sharon Catalano, any thoughts on her brother?" I ask her. "If you want him named after you that's fine, you pick the first name. I was hoping his middle name could be Chase after my family if that is ok with you?" she says.

"Jordan Chase…Jesse Chase… Patrick Chase… I think I like Jesse Chase Catalano best, besides we can name the next one after me, so hello Jesse, hello Lia, he says to my tummy. I'm your Dad and this pretty lady here carrying you around is your mom. She is really terrific and you guys are lucky to have her for a mother."

"You are too sweet to me, you know that? It really doesn't go well with your rock star image." She says to me laughing and with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I know but that's ok. I am a rock star dad and soon to be husband, that changes a man, besides you just turn me on so much." And I grab her waist and tickle her till she falls back down on the bed. Where I proceed to show her just how much she does in fact turn me on. Several hours later we hear Sharon knocking on the door. "Hey you two you have to get out bed sometime! What are you going to do when those babies are born… you wont have time for all this sex anymore!" Angela and I just look at each other and laugh. "Don't worry" she says, "we will _always_ have time for sex!" she says to me before jumping out of bed and heading to the shower.

"Hey Sharon, thanks for the warning but I think we have it covered. We'll be out in a minute." I call out to her. "Sharon ", Shane says "What are you doing?" "I just want them to come out of the room… I haven't gotten to see Angela or feel the babies or see the pictures..." She begins to whine at him. Shane laughs and picks her up throwing her over his shoulder. "Take your time Jordan; I think I need to remind Sharon just how good sex can be since she seems determined to interrupt yours!" Shane yells through the door with Sharon giggling loudly down the hall. "We will be down for lunch!" I call back to him. "And thanks man!" I yell again laughing in spite of myself. I then head to join my beautiful fiancé in the shower.

* * *

**This chapter was pure cheese, I know... they dont need anymore drama right now though... hope you liked it! It was a lot of fun to write.**


	12. THe wedding Part 1

The plane ride to Italy was uncomfortable to say the least. We ended up renting a private jet to take our family and friends, the band and some of the crew with us. It seemed easier and then I could be more comfortable Jordan said. But lets get real here, How freaking comfortable can a 6 month pregnant woman be flying across the ocean, and hello Twins here! Remember, so I have to pee every five minutes and then the whole public belly thing got worse.

Why do you ask? My father, my mother, my sister, Sharon's mother, Rayanne hell even Tino wanted in on the action. A few times though I would catch Jordan looking at me while I was letting someone feel the babies and I had to catch me breath because he looked so full of pride. It is a beautiful thing to see, him finally having the confidence in himself to be the man he is today. I helped to put that confidence there I think with a smile. "What are you thinking about?" I hear whispered against my neck with a kiss. "You" I tell him. "And how I am really getting tired of being petted by everybody." I say with a sigh. Jordan pulls me closer to him in the seats and wraps his arms around me.

"Want me to make them stop, because I think I can take your mom and Camille but I am not sure about your dad and Tino, Rayanne would have to help me…" He says back laughing and I have to laugh with him.

"Did I hear my name?" Rayanne pops up form the row of seats in front of us. "Hey Angelika, how you feeling hun? When I was in my sixth month everything was much better but I was horny all the time." She says to me. "Yes she was, I was a happy Tino that month" he says breaking into the conversation then he looks at Jordan, "but it didn't last man, then they start to get tired and cranky and it is all your fault and they don't even want to look at you let alone touch you, but then it's over and she is happy with the end result." He smiles adoringly at Rayanne and their little girl, Carly.

I look at Jordan who has this look of pure horror on his face and take his chin in my hand to make him look at me. "Not gonna happen" and just like that some of the horror leaves his face. He lets his hand travel under my shirt to rub my lower back as if trying to test Tino's theory because soon his hands are travel around to cup my breasts. "Jordan" I whisper, "stop that, everyone is here." "Shh then and they wont know, come on

An-Ge-La, let me play for a sec." and he begins to nuzzle his way down my neck.

I have to make him stop because what he is doing feels too damn good and I don't want to have to be frustrated the rest of the trip. "Ok there, you had a sec, not stop before it is too late and you have to ride the rest of the trip hard and in pain" "too late" he says before pulling my hand over to feel exactly how hard he is. "Oops" I laugh and lean over to kiss him. "Sorry, but you know that is your fault." I say to him. "Angel", he groans under his breath, you're killing me you know that right" "uh-Huh" I say back against his lips. "Just be patient and when you can move again, come over to the group" I say to him as I go over to talk to my friends who are now in a circle around Carly.

"Let me hold her, I need practice" I say to them and they hand her over. "So what names did you tow decide on?" Rayanne asks me. "Hey Jordan?" I call out "yeah" he calls back in a tight voice. "You mind if I tell the names of the babies?" "No" he says back. Shane and Tino get up to go see what is wrong with Jordan and I laugh to myself thinking about how he is going to explain. "We are naming the girl Lia after his mom and Sharon, ( I stop her and look at her) because she wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." "Oh you guys!" Sharon screams, out causing Shane to look up from where they are in alarm.

"What's wrong?" he calls to her. "They are naming the baby after me!" she screams again. "He looks at Jordan, "really man?" "Yeah, well, she did throw herself over them in that accident how much closer can you get than that. She's family now. So the girl is Lia Sharon."

"And her brother's name is Jesse Chase" Angela says looking at her parents. They just stare back with tears in their eyes. "Oh Angela, Jordan. Thank you." My Dad says quietly. "You're welcome" Jordan answers for us before coming over to rejoin the group. "Feeling better honey?" I ask him sweetly. " Oh shut up" he says to me but he stands me up and sits back down pulling me onto his lap and kisses my cheek so I know he is joking. The rest of the plane ride was calm and relaxed; I even fell asleep on his chest for a little bit, happily dreaming of the next day. Our wedding day.

"Jordan" I hear Shane, Tino and Rickie calling to me. "Come on man, we have to go meet Miguel and Graham to get our tuxes, you don't want to be late to your own wedding do you?" Shane says this last part as he shakes me roughly awake. "All right, Ok I 'm up." I look around but I don't see Angela. "Where is she?" I ask Rickie. "They left hours ago to get their hair done and get ready. Don't worry about her, she will be fine with out you for five hours." And then it hits me In five hours we will be married. She will be my wife; I jump out of the bed. "Jesus Jordan! Will you get dressed; we don't need to see that!" Shit, I'm naked. "Sorry, it is just that last night… we … well…the flight… what Tino said… Damn!" I ran into the bathroom to shower and change. And I hear Tino and Shane laughing on the way out.

Sharon, Rayanne, Danielle and I are sitting in the salon having our hair done. Rayanne offered to do it but I wanted her to relax and have fun. Besides she is in the wedding too she should get pampered as well. MY mom and Camille went out for lunch. They really don't have to get their hair done since they both have short hair. I am having my hair done up in bunches of ringlets that will come off the top where they are gathered beneath where my veil will be. Since my hair is so long now they are still going to reach my shoulders but it is a very romantic and angelic look. The girls are all doing a half up style with lots of curls as well. Sharon is my maid of honor and Rayanne and Dani are my bridesmaids. They will all wear a long lavender dress made of chiffon, Sharon's is slightly different in style, It has spaghetti straps and the others don't.

My gown is beautiful. It is cream colored, I didn't want to wear pure white, and it has an empire waist so that is flows over my belly and down to the floor. IT is also chiffon and has little spaghetti straps. Since I finally have breasts I want to take advantage of them. I am wearing my emerald necklace and bracelet from Jordan and Sharon lent me Sapphire earrings so all I need is something old. Rayanne comes over to me and takes out a black satin ribbon. "This is from our past. When we first met you had it tied in your hair and I told you I loved it. You untied it and gave it to me. That was the day I knew I found my best friend. I am so glad that you were able to forgive me and that you worked it all out with Jordan. I knew then that you tow were special, I was just jealous and afraid of losing you."

"Oh Ray" Thank you and Thank you for being here. I love you all so much." "Now, let's go get me married." We drive through the city of Rome. It is so amazingly beautiful. We are getting married in a small chapel that is slightly off the road. Even here Jordan's band has fans and we wanted it to be as private as it could be. There is a rectory where the girls and I head to get dressed. One by One they are all done and I finally come out of the room. "Oh Angela… you look so beautiful!" Sharon and Dani exclaim. "Come here and let me fix your veil." Rayanne says her voice thick with emotion. My mom is in the background crying happy tears silently to her-self.

"You ready Catalano?" Tino asks me. Shane is my best man but he and Rickie are Groomsmen. "Tino man, I have waited for this day since high school. I knew the first time I saw her that she was special. That is why I tried so hard to resist her n the beginning. I knew that I would do anything to make her happy but I wasn't ready to handle it or her at that time. I had to lose her to change into who I needed to be. Does that make any sense?" I ask him and the others. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean" Shane says. And I know that he does because of Sharon. "When are you going to ask her, Shane?" I ask him. "Ask her what?" Shane says. "Oh come on, Shane it is like so known that you are in love with her." Rickie says before coming over to fuss with my tie. "I don't know, I am not sure that we are there yet. I am going to marry her someday though. Now Rickie is he ready?" "Yeah, let's go get your bride, Jordan." Rickie says and I head down to the altar.

The chapel looks so incredible. Like something out of "A mid summer's night dream." There are flowers everywhere and greenery mixed in with the colors. Shades of purple and green and blue dominate over softer shades of pale oink and yellow. There are hundred of lanterns strung up across the ceiling with candles lit in each one. There is a candelabra set at the front of the church all lit up and decorated with winding roses and leaves. A cream colored runner was set down the aisle with flower petals strewn across all the way down. I see my father standing at the doors. And I hear the strains of Pachabel's Cannon playing softly as the girls make their way down. And I begin my journey down to the man I love, to Jordan Catalano, finally.

The doors open and the girls start down the aisle. They all look beautiful. I can hear Shane suck in his breath when he sees Sharon. I smile to myself; He doesn't even realize how bad he's got it. Then I see her. Everything else fades away; she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life. She looks amazing and like my own angel come down to earth. Her father is walking her closer to me. Angela Chase, my destiny. Finally.


	13. The wedding part 2

**For You Lia and Jess because I know you can't wait to read about the rest of their wedding...lol**

**Sorry to everyone for the spelling errors on the last chapter I was in a rush to put it up and didn't check it carefully enough. **

**Disclaimer I do not own MSCL… yada yada yada… same as before. **

**

* * *

**

Her father placed her small hand in mine and I forgot to breathe. Shane hit my back and coughed "breathe" loud enough to make everyone in the room laugh. "Who gives this woman in marriage" the priest asked. "Her mother and I do" her father said before he gave Angela a hug and then turned and walked back to his wife. Graham had a handkerchief out and was wiping away tears as he sat down. He took Patty's hand and they watched as I promised my love and devotion to their daughter and they told me with their smiles that I was accepted into their family.

"I Jordan, take you Angela, as my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"I Angela, take you Jordan, as my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

Sharon gets up in front of the congregation of people and reads a poem out loud. It is a Psalm about Love. "Love is patient…" she begins. I look at Angela and she is smiling back at me, our hands entwined. I smile at her and mouth "love you" with a wink. She winks back and mouths "love you back" My heart skips a beat. Sharon is done and the priest begins again. "The Rings please." Sharon and Shane both step up and hand him the rings. As they do their hands brush against each other and they both shiver just a little. Angela and I lock eyes and we both know what the other is thinking. It wont be long before they are here, doing exactly what we are.

"With this ring I thee Wed." and I place a simple gold band on her finger. It fits perfectly with the engagement ring I had gotten for her. On the inside I have inscribed the words "forever my angel".

"With this ring, I thee Wed." and I place a thick gold band on his finger. It fits perfectly and is inscribed on the inside with the words "Your angel forever".

I can hear sniffling and happy tears form our family and friends as we exchange rings and this simple but lovely ceremony. Shane gets up next and he sings a simple song. He has a very pure and clear voice; it isn't as melodic as Jordan's but it comes from his heart, so that makes it perfect, he sings "Amazing Grace." As he finishes the last note he looks over at Sharon with so much love that I can hear her stop breathing for a moment. I smile because I know how she feels. She just looked into his eyes and saw her future there. What an incredible feeling.

"Do you, Jordan Gabriel Catalano, take Angela Marie Chase to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish her. To keep her safe and to be her friend, to forsake all others, for all the rest of your days?" "I do."

"And do you, Angela Marie Chase, take Jordan Gabriel Catalano to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him. To keep him safe and to be his friend, to forsake all others for all the rest of your days?" " I do."

"And so without further delay, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may….Jordan...ahem.. Jordan… you are supposed to wait for me to say it…. Oh well kiss your bride."

Jordan wasn't listening to the priest anymore. As soon as he heard the words husband and wife He grabbed Angela by the waist and pulled her close he placed his lips against hers and softly kissed her. He then ran his tongue across the seam of her lips and gained access to her mouth deepening the kiss just enough to make them both happy but not enough to embarrass her in front of everyone watching. In the background he can hear laughter, tears, and applause. He breaks the kiss and beams at his wife before turning around and facing the crowd. He takes her hand and they walk out of the chapel under a canopy of bubbles.

Angela laughed to herself when Jordan kissed her before the priest said to go ahead. It was a typical Jordan thing to do. As much a part of what she loved about him as the little things he does like bite his thumb when he is nervous. She is so happy right now; she never would have thought that they would end up here, married to Jordan and about to have his children, she had hoped but never thought it would happen. I look up at my husband who is bursting with pride and joy. He loves me. _He _loves_ me_. I let the tears of happiness fall down my cheeks. I am in heaven.

The reception is taking place back at our hotel. They set up the bistro inside to accommodate Jordan's band and set up tables around a makeshift dance floor. Rickie and Miguel decorated it to match the fantasy garden theme of the Chapel. They really are incredible men, and they outdid themselves on this night. Jordan isn't playing with the band tonight; he is letting Shane sing for most of the evening. He also has a string quartet available to play during dinner and when the band wants to take a break, from the looks of it Shane may want a few of those to dance with Sharon. He hasn't stopped looking at her since she walked in. I know that look. It is the same one Jordan gets, the kid in a candy store look, only Sharon is the candy. I smile to myself for my friend.

We eat our dinner which consisted of linguini in a clam sauce and spaghetti in a vegetable marinara sauce. There was also a salad and soup, breadsticks and a lemon sorbet in between courses. We had an amazing wedding cake made of white chocolate cake and icing with a milk chocolate sauce on the side. There are also chocolate covered strawberries and champagne for everyone but me and Rayanne of course, as she is still breast feeding Carly. Jordan surprised me by not drinking with me the whole pregnancy so I thought he would go ahead a have some of the champagne but he refused. We toasted each other with sparkling apple cider.

The dancing began shortly after the garter toss, Shane grabbed it first, and the bouquet toss. Dani caught that but she quickly threw it in Sharon's direction. Shane sang with the band for the first few songs, a dance to "I loved her first" for me and my father. Jordan and I danced to"The way you look tonight" for our first dance. He then turned the mic over to Jordan. Shane came back down to dance slowly with Sharon in the corner of the room. He was whispering softly in her ear and I looked at her mother and father who were regarding them with knowing smiles. I hear a beautiful and familiar song begin. Jordan is singing to me and has the string quartet playing along with the band…

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me. _

Kind woman, I give you my all; Kind woman, nothing more.

Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of love lost in the days gone by.  
My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,  
together we shall go until we die. My, my, my,  
inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see.

And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,  
And thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one.  
Happiness, no more be sad, happiness...I'm glad.  
If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you  
Mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.

As the last note rings out through the room I fall in love with this man all over again. He comes over to me and glasses start clinking. "Shall we, Mrs. Catalano?" "Of course, Mr. Catalano" and he bends his head down to capture my lips with his. He then sweeps me up into his arms and turns us around to face our family and friends. "Stay, enjoy the party. I have this room booked for the night. We have to bid you all goodnight nowbecause you see, I can't wait another minute to be alone with my wife." " Thank you for sharing this day with us. We love you all!" I add in as Jordan takes the stairs to our suite two at a time. "

Hours later… whispered, naked, in the candlelight … "love you"… "love you back"

* * *

**Lyrics to the song "Thank You" are by Led Zeppelin. more specifically Jimmy Page and Robert Plant Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


	14. Exploration

**Disclaimer I do not own MSCL at all, never have, never plan too!**

**Jess and Lia you guys are awesome. I love you both for your encouragemnet and constant support. Here is another installment for you now you each owe me Updates!!! lol**

* * *

We spent the next week exploring Italy with Shane and Sharon. Everyone else stayed for a day or two after the wedding and then Jordan hired a jet to fly them back home. For the first two days we only came out of the room to eat and only then because we knew that Sharon would be at our door again begging us to come out and let's be real here Shane can only distract her with sex so many times. Though he says he doesn't mind doing that in the least.. 

It isn't that I don't want go to these museums and old buildings, Jordan thinks to himself as they go into yet another room in the Sistine Chapel, But we both know I wouldn't without her. She wants to see them, so I want to see them. It's as simple as that. Shane used to give me shit for following Angela around in school, going to tutoring because she asked me to, or wanting to go to a stupid dance just to see if she was there. Hell I even went to the art museum when every other friend of mine skipped, on the off chance that I would be able to hang out with her a bit, and I hadn't even really kissed her then. She just makes me want to be better, you know what I mean. Besides, he can't give me any shit now because he is here with us; Sharon wanted to see the Sistine Chapel too.

They are walking to the top now, we didn't go because there is no way I am letting Angela walk up 490 steps while pregnant. I offered to carry her but I guess there is some kind of policy against that sort of thing. So we are waiting down here in the chapel itself and I can't get over how beautiful it is. "Thank you" I tell her while pulling her back towards me. "For what?" She asks looking up at me with her head tilted back. "For bringing me here and showing me all these new things that I would have never seen with out you. I am really enjoying myself." I tell her. She smiles at me and I am a goner. I would do anything she asked, I just love her smile.

We are walking with her in front of me but pressed back into me so that I am shielding her from the crowd. Earlier today we had a slight incident when a fan of mine and Shane's jumped the line because they recognized us. We signed her CD but then she tried to push at Sharon and Angela to get closer to us for a picture and we just can't have that. I had her escorted out. Now I won't let Angela out of my sight or away from my body.

Shane and Sharon are done and have rejoined us. He makes her so happy. I think to myself as I see my friends face. Shit. I'm hungry again. "Jordan? I ask in a sing-song kind of voice, can we get something to eat?" "Angela, babe" Shane says with a smirk on his face, "We just ate breakfast 2 hours ago. Keep eating like this and we are going to have to wheel you out of Rome." He laughs and I can tell he is joking but Jordan looks at him and he isn't very happy. "Hey man, that isn't cool, she is carrying twins you know, I'd like to see you carry two babies inside of your body and see if you aren't hungry every hour. Sharon you better get him in line or I can't be responsible for my actions." Jordan says only half kidding. I laugh and push at Jordan's side. "Relax, protective husband of mine, he was just teasing me. You know that Shane is the first person to sneak me goodies when you aren't looking." And Jordan laughs looking at Shane sheepishly.

"Now apologize, he is your best friend and you don't want him to feel badly do you?" Angela says to me. See what I mean about making me a better person. "Sorry" I mumble. Shane just looks at me with a look of pure satisfaction... Like he is enjoying my misery at having to do the right thing, and then he smiles and laughs. "Payback is a bitch" I mouth to him silently behind Angela's back. "Hey Sharon" I call out to her. "Hmm?" she says because she is looking at some painting on the wall. "Has Shane told you that he used to memorize your schedule in school so that he could see you walking down the hall?" Shane just looks over at me and I can't help but laugh because he is red with embarrassment.

"No way really?" she says and looks at him. "I didn't know you liked me in high school? Why didn't you say anything, I always heard that you were quite the ladies man." She teases him. "Well I wasn't the only ladies man, Jordan here was no…" "Shut up Shane!" I say as I look at Angela and then back at him. " Oh well.. I mean... Before you of course Angela…" he stammers. "It's ok Shane, I know all about how Jordan used to _Ummm_ in school before we started dating. I am cool with it, he changed to be with me right? what more could I ask for." And she turns around to kiss me, she is so cool.

"Back to my question? Why didn't you say anything?" Sharon turns his head to make look at her. "Well you were always with that Kyle dude and I know that I am not your type. I'm still not, you date jocks." He says looking away form her gaze. "Yeah, that is true but maybe my best friend here should let you in on a little secret. Tell him Angela." Sharon sys to me. "Shane, remember when I started dating Jordan and you were always with him? Sharon was always with me and Rayanne. She told us then that you were completely hot. But that you don't date or go for girls like her." "Are you shitting me?" Shane says to us both. "Nope, unfortunately not. It's kind of funny when you think about it." Sharon says to him and pulls his head to hers so that she can kiss his lips.

"Well, what did you want to eat, angel?" Jordan asks me. "You covered in chocolate sauce." I answer playfully. "That can be arranged for later, he says, but what about for now. Will a gellato do?" he tells me kissing the tip of my nose, and tugging on a strand of my hair. "Yeah, I guess that will work." I tell him with a sigh. "Hey are you guys…" I turn to ask Sharon and Shane if they are coming with but they are in the doorway of a side street we were walking down and wrapped up in each other's arms still kissing. Sharon breaks away and looks at me for a second, "go on ahead, we are going to go back to the hotel for a while." She says. "Yeah we need to… uh ( Sharon is kissing him again) … make up for lost time...(kiss) like now..." Shane says with a laugh and a wink in our direction. They head off at a run towards the hotel with Shane chasing Sharon down the street.

Jordan and I go over to the gelato place and we share a strawberry ice. We feed it to each other alternating bites of the cold ice with hot kisses of our own. His fingers are playing with the hair at the back of my neck that has fallen out of my braid. "Do you think our kids will have light blonde hair like yours or brown hair like mine?" He says to me. " I think it could go either way, I hope that they both look like you with those eyes and that soft wavy hair. Mine are ordinary." "Are you kidding me? Your hair is beautiful, it is so soft and straight, It always looks great to me. And your eyes are especially amazing. I want them both to have your green eyes." He says to me in all honesty. "Well we better be careful what we wish for, they could end up with one of each!" I laugh out these last words and throw a bit of ice at him.

I get up and try to half run, half waddle away form him but I don't get far before he catches me with one arm and snakes me back onto his lap. "I love the way you waddle" he says with a grin. He puts his hands on my belly and feels the babies moving. "Hey you guys, Mom was jostling you around in there huh? Don't you worry about it. Daddy's got it all under control." He tells them quietly talking to my tummy. He looks up at me and says it's time to head back to the hotel. "You look a little tired." "Oh I do, do I?" I answer him. "Am I tired or are you horny?" I ask him. "Why don't we go be horny together and then we can be tired together too." He says hopefully. "you will have to work for it…" I say to him with a sexy smile. "Fine by me" he says and we head hand in hand back to our room.

On the way by Shane and Sharon's room we stop because we can't resist. Knock- Knock- Knock, Bang- Bang. We pound on the door. "Hey you guys... Come on… you've been in there all day!" Jordan whines through the door, in a perfect imitation of Sharon. "Shut Up Jordan…we're busy in here!" Shane yells back. "Yeah, Jordan they are busy..." I say to him in my own imitation of Shane, and lead him by the hand, laughing, to our room where I intend for us to be busy for a while too.

"Ugggh" "How could they interrupt us like that… I mean don't they know what we are doing in here?" Sharon asks me while I twirl her hair around in my hand and bring her mouth back to mine. "Yeah, Hun, I am pretty sure that they knew exactly what we were doing and if they didn't before they got to the door, the sounds you were making would have clued them in. As to why they did that… (Kissing her throat) can you blame them?"

(Moving his lips lower to her breast) "You did do the same thing more that once in the past week." I say to her. " Yeah, but ( moving her hand up my thigh) They are always having sex." She laughs as she puts her hand around my erection and gently rubs it up and down. Groaning out loud I say to her" Ok, enough talking more touching."

I lay her back down on the bed and pull her hands up over her body. She is so beautiful with the candlelight bouncing off her body. I lower my head to taste her lips again and I move my hands down to cup her breasts, gently rolling the nipples in my hands until they harden for me. She has her hand on my again this time guiding me between her legs. I enter her body and it feels like I am on some kind of drug. She reaches up and kisses my neck gently sucking and biting the hollow between my throat and shoulder. I pick up her body from the bed so that we are now in a sitting position with her legs on either side of my body. We ride each other hard and fast.

My hands are on her ass pushing her farther on to my hardness with each thrust. Her hands are on my back pressing our bodies so close that we become one as her nails dig in hard enough to draw blood. We are moving even faster now slamming into each other with our need to reach that nirvana of pleasure from our joining. I stand up and lift her up and down and scream out her name as my orgasm threatens to take me over completely. She hits hers just seconds after me and continues to ride up and down until we are both sated and drowsy from the excitement. I lay her back down on the bed and look into her eyes. "Hey Sharon, I whisper softly to her. I know I haven't told you yet but I need to now. I love you and I know we aren't ready yet but I want you to know that one day I fully intend to marry you." She looks at me with tears that I quickly wipe away with my hand and kisses my lips. "I love you too and when that day comes, know that I will say yes."


	15. with arms wide open

**Disclaimer... I do not Own MSCL or its characters guys... so be nice...**

**Jess thanks for always being so sweet. you rock girl my love to you... now update soon!**

**Lia... I am sorry in advance.. you will see why... your stroy is great keep it up... Thanks for everything.**

**Blueheaven... here is the update I promised...**

* * *

We are in Paris; yes that is right Paris, France. I can't believe how incredible this trip has been. Sharon and Shane are closer than ever and I know for a fact that he and Jordan went out the other day and bought her a ring. I haven't seen it but Jordan says that it is really nice. I think he is planning on waiting until they get back to propose though in my humble opinion she would love to have him propose in Paris. She is such a romantic at heart. They guys are off preparing for their final concert tonight so Sharon and I are off looking at baby clothes. That is one of many things that are great about being married to a rock star; I can shop in Paris for my baby's nursery and not have to wrry about what I spend! 

"Hey Sharon, do you like this?" I call to her. Holding up a tiny gown made of the finest white lace." It is a christening outfit. I was thinking about it for Lia." "Oh Angela that is beautiful. I love it. What are you getting for Jesse? I don't think Jordan will want him in a dress." She adds laughing. "I was thinking of this white tiny suit that I saw over here. It is all satin though." "Oooh that will be perfect. It won't be long now." she says. "I know, I can't wait. I am due in September but I am so ready to not be pregnant anymore." It is the end of August now… I am hot and tired and cranky unless I am with Jordan. He always makes it better. "Only four more weeks guys…" I say to my children rubbing my tummy absently.

"Four more weeks Shane." I say to his best friend. "Can you believe it? Four more weeks and I will be a Dad." I say again with a smile. "Do you think that the song is ready?" I ask him. "Will she like it?" "Of course she will like it you idiot. She likes anything you do. Why a girl like Angela every agreed to marry you, let alone have your children I will never know." He says with a laugh. I know that he is kidding though.

"Yeah we are both pretty lucky aren't we? Sharon is great man. Have you asked her yet or are you still chicken?" I say to him as we walk over to the stage for sound check."I was going to wait until we got back to the states. I kind of wanted to talk to her dad first." Shane answers. "That's great man. I mean it." I say to him, and I really do.

"They are on fire tonight!" I scream over to Sharon. We are watching form the side of the stage. Echelon has played all their hits and are about to play the last song of the night. All the guys outdid themselves with their energy and talent for this show. The guitar starts to play a slow and sweet tune. I can hear the keyboards chiming in and Shane playing softly on the drum kit. "Do you know this song?" I ask Sharon. She is just smiling at me. "Yeah but that is because I was there when they wrote it. Jordan wrote it for you and the babies. Shane helped him with the melodies."

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open_

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open_

_Guitar Break_

_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope she understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And she can greet the world  
With arms wide open..._

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open_

I can't take it anymore. I run out onto the Stage past the security people who try to restrain me. I can vaguely hear Sharon telling them to back off. I smile to myself at that. She is such a mama bear. I love her for it. As the crowd is screaming for the band I run to my husband with tears streaming down my face. I throw myself into his arms and he catches me like he always does. We stand there and kiss among the yells and whistles of 20,000 people. I pull back and look at Jordan. "I guess you liked the song?" He says quietly for my ears only. "Yeah, I kinda did. Love you Jordan." I tell him. "Love you back Angel." He says before kissing me again.

On the plane ride back to the states, Sharon and I are sitting towards the back talking about the concert and how amazing that song was. "I knew you would love it. I was so about to punch that guard for trying to restrain you. I mean really couldn't he see that you were… Angela… ANGELA… God are you ok…JORDAN!" she screams as I clutch my stomach and all the blood has gone from my face and I feel as though I am hearing things from far away. "ANGELA" I can hear him screaming my name. But I can't answer him… Shane is trying to pull him away form me to give me air and let the copilot who is a nurse try to help but Jordan punches him and stays by my side. He is carrying me to the front of the plane now where the seats are folded down. Everyone is scared and crying as they watch helplessly. A gush a fluid runs from my legs… and then I begin to cry.

* * *

**ok guys dont shoot me there is a reason for my madness I promise and I am working on it now...**

**With arms wide open is an origianl song by Creed. I changed a few lyrics to fit this story at the end. Thanks!**


	16. Delivery

**Disclaimer.. you know the drill.. I dont own it.any of it.(MSCL)**

** I told you I was working on it... I hope you like it and understand why I did what I did.. I had to! lol so I hope that you arent mad or sad after this chapter Lia!**

**Thanks to my Reviewers...you guys make me want to keep writing more to this story... **

* * *

I am crying… God I am so scared. "Sharon she is so pale... What's happening?" "What was she doing? I am yelling at her. Shane is looking at me with a mixture of concern and fear for Angela and anger that I am yelling at Sharon. Sharon doesn't care though and pulls me into a hug. "She is going to be ok Jordan. I think that she is in premature labor. Let the Nurse look at her and stand back for just a minute. Ok?" I can hear her crying… "Jordan… it hurts… I need you … where are you… Sharon?" Shane has to physically restrain me form going to her. "He is right here Angela, let Jim, that is the nurses name, look at you ok. We will be right there." Sharon calls to her.

"But I don't understand... Why can't I be with her?" I say … tears are streaming down my face. "Because Jim needs to check her out and that means he has to put his hands on her, he may hurt her by accident and you already punched me once for going near her. She needs you calm man before we can let you go in. Sharon honey, go in there and find out what is going on for him ok?" Shane tells me. "Yeah" and with a hug and kiss on my cheek she goes in. "But what if something is really wrong Shane, you know what happened to my mom. I never should of let her come on tour with us. I never should have gone on tour. This is all my fault." I hang my head in my hands and cry. Shane has his arm around my back in a show of support.

"Don't think like that man, she is not going to die and neither are the babies. This is not like the situation with your mom and you know that. You could never do what he did to her. Now pull yourself together. Here comes Sharon." Shane says all this very softly, this is not something I want everyone to know. "OK, her water has broken and she is in labor. She is going to have to deliver the babies here. Now Jordan you have to go in there because Jim is only a nurse and he can't do this alone. I am going to be right there with you. We can get her through this I promise you. Do you trust me?" Sharon asks and holds out her hand to take me to my wife. "Yes. Shane? Can you get a hold of the best Dr. you can find on the Air phone. I don't care how much it cost, use my card (and I toss him accredit card) just explain the situation and relay what he says. Ok?" I say to him. "Sure Jordan. I will be right there."

I go into the front section where I see Sharon kneeling beside Angela holding her hand. She has been undressed from the waist down and has a blanket over her legs. I go over to her and kiss her forehead. "Hey Angel, couldn't you wait till we got home to do this?' I say teasing her trying in to reassure her in any way that I can. She tries to smile though the tears at me and she says "Jordan I am so scared. I don't know what to do. I made this happen. I told Sharon today that I was sick of being pregnant." and she begins to cry even harder. "Stop that, I don't want to hear that kind of talk from you. You did not make this happen. The Doctor told us that there is a possibility with twins of an early delivery. It's going to be fine. Don't be scared anymore I am not going anywhere. I promise you."

Angela takes a deep breath and looks at her husbands face and the face of her best friend. She is so sacred for her babies. She isn't even thinking about herself. All she was thinking about was them and Jordan. She loves him so much and she hates to see him upset like this. She wipes her face and says," Ok. Ok then, let's do this. What is your name again? She says to the nurse. "Jim" he answers. "Ok Jim, have you ever delivered a baby before let alone two?" "Well mam, with a nervous look at Jordan, to be honest no, but hey do train us for this in school." I can feel Jordan's fist tighten up and I pull him down close to me. "Careful Jordan, we may need his help here." Jordan looks at Sharon can you see what is keeping Shane?" "Of course" she says before jumping up and running off in Shane's direction.

I look at my angel, my wife who is trying to be so brave for me, I know. She doesn't have to be brave though. I am just as scared as she is. "Ok then if you aren't sure I guess we should see what Shane can find out and go form there." I say to Jim. Angela squeezes my hand. "God, Jordan they hurt. The contractions are coming so fast now. Are they supposed to do that?" I kiss her cheek and smooth back her hair. "I don't know honey but let me know if you need to push or change positions" saying anything I can to seem under control for her. Sharon comes back in then, "Shane is on his way" she says to me. To Angela she says" Squeeze my hand as hard as it hurts Chase Face." I smile at her. Angela told me the story of how they came to say that to each other.

"I love you baby." I whisper into her ear just as Shane comes in with the Air phone in his hand. "Jordan, the Dr. wants to know if her water broke and how long ago. I told him it did but he said to check. Oh yeah and how far along is she?" "She is 36 weeks and her water broke… god Sharon how long ago?" I say to her. I can't think. "About two hours ago, Shane." Shane relays this to the Dr. "Ok, He said you have to check and see if she is dilating. Jim do you know how to do that?" "No, does he want me to try?" Jim answers. "NO" Angela and I scream at the same time. "If he doesn't know and has to be walked through it then I can do it." I tell Shane. "Ok, then he said you have to insert your finger inside her and feel her cervix. He said it should be straight back and up slightly to the right." "Ok, got it. What am I feeling for?" I say to him. Sharon is trying to keep Angela calm… Jesus I don't want to hurt her.

"It should feel open if it is dilated. Is it open?" Shane says. "Yeah, tell him it is about 7 lengths of my finger. And it feels deep. Does that matter?" Shane repeats what I said. "That is good; he says she is progressing well. He said that means she is about 8 or 9 centimeters dilated and fully effaced. She will want to push in about 20 minute to an hour. We are going to need clean towels and water and some kind of scissors." "Hey CJ! Can you gather up as many clean towels as you can and get some hot clean water too! And Tommy find us some scissors or a knife and boil it in water. Ok? And do it quick we don't know how much time we have." The guys get right to it happy to be able to help. They have come to love Angela and these babies like their own family.

"Jordan, I think I need to push" Angela tells me. "OK hang on a sec and let me check." I do what the Dr. said to do again and I look up at her. "You seem ready to go. Jim what do we do now?" "Ok, Sharon help Angela sit up. You and Shane will support her back and legs and Jordan and I will catch the babies. Hey you people we need that stuff in here NOW!" Jim calls out these orders to everyone. It works because they come in with everything we need before heading right back out when they see me scowling at them. It is bad enough that she has to go through this here but I won't let her do it in front of everyone. "Ok Honey. Push when you need to. Shane hold her back tight please." I look at him silently begging him with my eyes to make it all right. "Got it covered bro." he says and gets behind Angela to let her rest back on his chest. Sharon is holding her legs back so that she can push against the back of the seats in front of her.

"I can see hair!" I yell out loud to her. "AGHHH" Angela screams. I can't believe that she is able to do this. It is like a miracle and I am so in awe of her right now. "Push sweetheart Push!" Sharon tries to get her to breathe. "I don't want to fucking breath Sharon I want DRUGS!" "Well that is too fucking bad Angela because you decided to give birth on an AIRPLANE!" Sharon yells back able to take the heat. I am just glad it's her and not me. "The head is out! Good job Angel! Ok her it comes… its Lia! Oh baby we have a daughter! She is so beautiful…" I use the knife that Tommy found to cut the cord. Shit I am crying again… and I hand my baby daughter over to Jim who goes to clean her off and check her over. A few seconds later we hear the even more beautiful sound of Lia crying. Sharon goes to look at her for Angela.

"ohhh! Angela she is amazing. She is so tiny and perfect. She has blond hair like you!" Sharon tells her best friend as she holds her daughter. She places tiny kisses to Lia's head and brings her over to Angela. "Here she is... Here's your mommy. "Sharon tells the baby softly letting Angela touch her cheek and kiss her tiny hand. She then brings the baby back over to Jim who lays her down in a box stuffed with blankets that the guys found.

"Here comes Jesse! Jordan. I can feel it... what do you see?" Angela asks me with wide eyes form the pain. "Ok, I have his head out, I know it hurts baby but you can do it just one more good push to get out his shoulders. They are bigger than Lia's were." "NO SHIT JORDAN!" she screams as she pushes out our son. "I got him! And he is definitely a boy!" I say proudly as I look over my son for the first time. I hand him over to Jim to clean up as well and I clean up Angela as best I can.

She is bleeding a little still so I ask Jim to come over and check out the tears. "She should be fine Jordan, you did a great job, you both did. I just have to clean these tears and stitch them back together. It will only take a sec. ok" "Ok" we both say but we aren't looking at him anymore. We are staring into each other's eyes. God I love her so much, and here come the fucking tears again. "I love you; you are so amazing and thank you so much for having my babies…" I say to her and kiss her lips. "I love you too and me what about you... you just delivered our children in an airplane!" ad she kisses me back. Sharon brings our son over to us. He has brown hair like me. "Oh Jordan. He looks just like you!" she says to me. Just then Jesse opened his eyes. "But look Angela, his eyes are green! Like yours." We both laugh and smile.

**

* * *

**

**A/N... Don't slam me I know that all babies are born with blue eyes and then they change but it is my story and it is fiction so I can make his eyes green if I want too. Lol**

* * *

Sharon then brings over Lia, and she looks up at us, her eyes are the same shade of blue as mine. "Wow, hey Jordan look we said we would have one of each!" Angela says to me teasing but in wonderment. She and I are both crying tears of joy right now. I move into the spot that Shane was in now that Jim is all done stitching her up. I put my arms around my wife and my children who are now snuggled close to her heart. I lean them back against me and I send up a prayer of thanks to my mother for watching out for us tonight.

I look up and I see Shane and Sharon leaving the room with their arms around each other trying to give us privacy and the time we need and deserve as a brand new family. They look back at us with unshed tears and smile. I mouth the words Thank You silently because my wife and children have fallen asleep against my chest. Which is exactly where they should be.


	17. Comming to Terms

**bluehaven, Lia and Jess thanks for the reviews. you guys are all terrific and make me feel so great about my story. I appreciate you all.**

**Disclaimer... I dont own any of MSCL or the characters... with the exception of Lia and Jesse!**

* * *

When we landed in the US the first thing I did was take Angela and our children to the hospital to be checked over. They said that I did a good job and that the babies are healthy. Lia weighs 5 lbs and 2 ozs. And Jesse was little bigger at 6 lbs. and 9 ozs. They were both 20 inches long. I still am amazed by what Angela has done. She gave birth to two babies with no drugs and only me and our best friends for support. Ok so that Jim guy was there but really what did he do? I went to the hospital shop and bought stuffed animals for the babies and I cleaned out their florist department for Angela.She loves Roses so I have every available kind and color as well as balloons and a teddy bear for her with a heart in its hands, a reminder that she holds my heart in her hands.

Shane and Sharon are with her now and her parents and Rickie are going to be here later. So after I took her the things I bought I went for a walk. Rayanne and Tino came by earlier and of course just adored the babies. They have really cute kids too I reminded them but I was proud of their praise anyway. Tino and I went for coffee so that the girls could talk for a while and I told him all that had happened on the plane. He couldn't believe that I did what I did. "I had to man, _you_ understand, I couldn't let anything happen to her or to them. You would have done the same thing for Rayanne."

"Yeah, you're right, isn't it funny how these women have us wrapped around their fingers. I would have never thought that I could love someone so much but I just adore her. And the fact that she is the mother of my kids. Wow. That is all I can say. _SO _you get it now… don't you?" Tino says to me. "I get it. I got it before we were even married. I got it back in high school I was just scared of it then. But being a father, I can't describe how that makes me feel. You know when we got off the plane; Angela looked up at me form the stretcher and said "You are my hero." I felt like an arrow was shot through my heart. My one wish and hope is that I can live up to that." I say to myself even more than to him.

"You will. You will be amazed everyday by how your heart will expand for your children and your wife. Every smile and every laugh will make you want to cry with love and joy." Tino tells me. "It wasn't like that for my father" I remind him. "All he wanted to do when I smiled or laughed was hit me to make me shut up. You know my earliest memories of him, hell of anything, are of being locked in the downstairs closet while he went out to get drunk. And he didn't care about my mother either. That is how she died, after I was born. He saw my eyes and thought I wasn't his so he beat her. She died of a brain hemorrhage that night." I tell him quietly. Only Shane knows about this. "I haven't even told Angela. I am too ashamed of it."

Jordan, you are nothing like him. Nothing. I saw how you looked at Angela every time you saw her in school. How you cried over her when you left and when she moved to LA without you. I watched you get her back and saw your entire attitude change, and when she told you she was pregnant? You could have held up an entire building on your shoulders with your pride alone. You love her to distraction and you love those children of yours just as much. You sang to them in her belly and you talk to them every chance you get now. You delivered them in an airplane. What more do you need to prove your devotion and love? Angela doesn't doubt it, why do you?" Tino says to me and then walks back into the room to kiss Angela good bye and gather up Rayanne.

I am thinking about what he said as I walk back to her room. He is right. I love her more than life itself. I would die for her and for them. They are my life now. I can be the hero that she needs me to be. I already am aren't I? I walk into her room and see Shane holding my son and Sharon bringing my daughter over to Angela. Shane is burping Jesse and while he holds him up Jesse promptly spits up on his shirt. I laugh out loud at the look of disgust on Shane's face. "Hahaha… Shane man that is considered lucky in some cultures you know." " Shut up Jordan." He says to me. "You, young man, are lucky that I am your godfather and that must by law forgive you for these types of things. Don't do it again understand?" Shane says to my son who happily gurgles back at him. We had asked Sharon and Shane to be the godparents, it was the only choice for us both.

"You're just in time Jordan" Sharon says to me. "Angela was just getting ready to feed Lia. You can put Jesse down for his nap." Sharon hands me my son who curls his tiny finger around my thumb. I cradle him to my chest and rock him for a few moments just savoring his scent, before laying him down in his bassinet. I go over to the bed where my angel has just put our daughter to her breast. "You are so beautiful. I say as I kiss her forehead, How are my girls doing?" I ask her. "Hey honey, we are fine. Lia here was hungry. I just fed Jesse. I am glad that you are here though .I missed you. I love all the flowers and presents that you brought earlier but I would rather just have you." She tells me with sincere eyes. I know she is telling the truth.

"I know you would. I have missed you too. I feel like I haven't gotten to hold or touch or kiss you in weeks, even though it has only been days. Hey did you feed Jesse in front of Shane?" I ask her, changing the subject. "Well, yeah but he didn't see anything Sharon draped me with a blankie. Are you upset by that?" she says. "No, its ok I just want to make sure that he doesn't see anything I don't want him too. I love to watch you though. I could sit here and watch you be a mother to my children all day if I could." I run my hand through her hair and then drop a hand to my daughter and rub her head and stroke her cheek. "She is so soft" I say with wonder.

"Well here you go Daddy, she needs to be burped and changed before her nap, why don't you go ahead." Angela says to me. "I don't know what to do." I tell her honestly. " Just put Lia up against your shoulder and gently tap her back and rub it in circles like Shane was doing when you walked in only not as hard, then she wont spit up on you." She answers with a laugh. I do what she says and soon enough Lia lets out a tiny burp and I smile at the sound. I then change her diaper as Angela walks me though it, and with a gentle kiss on the top of her sweet head I lay her sown to sleep next to her brother. I climb into the bed with my wife and pull her small body close to mine. I rub my hands up and down her back and through her hair. She sighs contently and snuggles in closer to my heart. I don't mind. I like it when she does that.

I tip her head up to look at me. "Love you angel. I haven't gotten to tell you that today. I know that I have been distant and I am so sorry. I haven't ever told you about how my mom died or the way my father treated me growing up. I didn't want you to think less of me or whatever. The point is I know I am not like him and I will never ever do anything to hurt you or our children. You guys are my world now, _you always were." _I whisper softly into her hair. "Love you back Jordan. You will be and you already are an awesome father. All you have to do is love us and be here for us just be you. That is enough." She tells me and I lean down to kiss her lips.

I haven't kissed her in days. I know that nothing sexual can happen for the next six weeks but I miss kissing her. I deepen the kiss and we lay there like that just kissing and stroking each others face and hair. We stayed like that until one of the twins woke up demanding attention. We both laugh and I get up to get Lia who is quickly becoming Daddy's little girl. She grabs a strand of my hair and I look down into eyes that are exactly like mine. All I can do is smile. Then she smiled back at me... and all my fears go away. "Hey angel, look she is smiling at me." I say with a huge grin on my face.

He looks so happy, I think to myself as I hold our son Jesse in my arms. Ihave no doubts as to the kind of man he is or the kind of father he is going to be. He is the most beautiful and amazing man I have ever known. One day he will see it too. Maybe when his daughter looks at him like he hung the moon. " Hey angel" he calls to me. "...She is smiling at me…" I don't have the heart to tell him it's just gas.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! SHort and Sweet but I needed to have Jordan explore his feelings. Read and Review... Please...Pretty Please! Thanks!**


	18. bringing sexy back

**Disclaimer I don't not own MSCL, though at times. Like right now I so wish that I did so that I could get a reunion show or movie up and running… wouldn't that be great!**

**Just a short update so that you don't think I forgot about you guys….lol anyway just enjoy the sexiness of Angela and Jordan, not even parenting twins can keep their love at bay!**

**Thanks for the reviews to Lia, Jess and Bluehaven you guys are great. I hope I can keep finding things to write about for these two… **

* * *

"You don't get it... That's why…. You're supposed to, it's like accepted… unless you're like abnormal…" I wake up from this dream I am having where I remember the first time I lost her. I let her walk away after I said those things to her. I didn't want her to go. I was just so mad that she had lied and let's face it, I was not used to having to wait for a girl to want to have sex with me. It threw me for a while. I loved her, I knew that, but if I could have sex with girls I didn't love why was it that the one I did, didn't even want to talk about it. We never really discussed it after. We tried to stay friends, and then I fucked up _again_… Only this time it took forever to get her to even talk to me. That was when I had sex with Rayanne, her best friend other than Sharon and Rickie. I almost lost Tino's friendship with that mess too. He wasn't in love with Rayanne yet but he was really very fond of her. Even though he knew how she was then, we all knew that she was off limits.

It's just that we were talking about Angela and how innocent she was... And I missed her so god damn much that it hurt to even say her name, so I got totally wasted. I mean completely fucked up. Then Rayanne said that Angela may like someone else, that she wasn't sure. That was like a blow to my heart. I looked over at her and the light had turned her hair red, she was standing just like her too, it was as if she had become Angela in my mind. I kissed her, then the next thing I knew my old self took over and I had her in my car. What a fool and a bastard I was.

What makes it even more unbelievable to me that Angela even forgave me, let alone waited for me anyway. It was an incredible feeling to know that no other man had touched her like I did. I will spend the rest of my life making up to her the sins of my past. I really will. Now here we are so many years later and we are married and she just fills up my soul every time she smiles. We just had twins who are happy and healthy and adorable. They are living breathing proof of our love and that it can withstand anything life throws at us. The sun is coming up now. The kids will probably be getting up any minute to be changed. I look over at my wife; I lean in and kiss her cheek very softly.

It has been six weeks since she gave birth, so she has a doctor appointment today for her post natal check up. I get to keep the twins, but it will be fine, I have gotten much better at changing diapers and we are using formula as well as Angela breast feeding so that I can help to feed them too. Shane is coming over in any case to help me out while Sharon and Rickie take her out after the Dr. visit for lunch. She stirs in her sleep so I put my arms around her and pull her close. I see her open her amazing, clear, green eyes and look at me.

"Hey angel, good morning."

"Hey yourself. What time is it? Are Lia and Jesse awake." She asks me as she goes to get out of bed. "No stay, they are fine not a peep out of them yet this morning." I say to her as I pull her back down." I had a dream about how I lost you when we didn't have sex back in high school. I remembered everything I said to and did to you. I was such an ass." "Yeah, you kind of were. But I was wrong then too. I never should have shut you out like I did. I should have just told you I wasn't ready instead of lied. I was so scared that by telling you no, I would lose you, so I lied to get out of both talking about it and doing it. So see, not everything in the world is your fault." She teases me. "I am beginning to see that thanks to you." I tell her and begin to kiss and suck on her bottom lip. I love how full it feels in my mouth. I touch her tongue with the tip of mine and I can feel the blood start to gather in my head making me feel a little dizzy. She opens her mouth for me and I put my tongue in the rest of the way rubbing it against hers in a slow sexy rhythm.

I let my hands reach around to caress her breasts and I kiss her neck before going back up her chin and to her mouth. She runs her hands down over my back and ass, feeling every inch of skin that she can. She also reaches around to grasp my erection in her hands which by this time has grown very large and hard on her stomach. She still has a little belly from carrying the twins but I think that it is cute. I rub my hands down and over it just feeling the curves that having my children have given her. I graze my fingers over the flare of her hips and run my fingertips down towards the center of her legs. I gently play with her clit and run my fingers in and out of her body trying to see if she is ready for me.

I don't want to wait till tonight to be inside of her again, it has been to damn long as it is. She is getting so wet and it is such a turn on for me to feel that and to see her close her eyes with pleasure. I lower my mouth to her and give her the release that she craves with my lips and tongue before I bring my head back up and position my body over hers. I enter her with one smooth thrust and we being to immediately quicken our pace. This isn't about sweet and romantic love right now, this is about pure, hot sex and lust that we also feel for each other. Our bodies have craved this dance and have rebelled against the denial. Before long I am yelling out her name and I bury my face into her neck sucking on the saltiness of her skin so I don't wake up the kids. She bites my shoulder and then sucks on the same spot giving me that felling of pain followed by pleasure that only she knows I love. She is dragging her nails into my side and then running them lightly over my ribcage as she begins to come again as well.

We just lay there spent and completely wrapped up in our feelings and sensations, I kiss her lips again and then begin to withdraw form her body. We both sigh with the feeling of loss that it brings us. "I have missed being with you." I tell her as I kiss my way down her neck. "God you have no idea how much I have missed being with you." She answers back while putting little kisses all over my chest and down my abs. Just when I start to feel up to round tow we hear the babies on the monitor. We both sigh… "Until later?" I say to her. "It's a date." She answers with a kiss before heading off to getcleaned up and then to get the babies changed. I go down to get a bottle ready so that I can help her and I look on the fridge. There is a picture of Angela and me holding each other from a party back in high school, this was before all the mess so we look really happy here. I can see Rayanne backed up against a wall talking to TIno in the background and Shane is over to one side looking at whoever is behind the camer. I smile to myself as I remembr that Sharon took that shot.

Angela is still just as beautiful now if not more so, I think to myself as I head back up stairs. I go into the nursery and see her rocking Lia in her arms. I go and get Jesse out of his crib and sit in the chair next to her, I feed him in my lap with one hand and I see Angela position Lia on the boppy pillow I bought her. She reaches her hand over to me and I take it in mine. And we rock like that for a while. "It's going to be a great day." I say to her and she looks at me and just smiles.


	19. My father's sins

**Disclaimer... I dont own MSCL... thanks!**

**thank you.. you know who you are...**

* * *

Jordan bought me a house as a wedding present. It was all decorated when we got back thanks to Rickie. He knows my style and tastes and did an amazing job combining my and Jordan's likes. Jordan favors earth tones and I like the brighter Jewel colors so there is a little of both throughout the house. It is a beautiful house, two stories overlooking the ocean on a bluff. We have private steps leading down to the beach. There are 6 bedrooms so when the kids are older they don't have to share and when we have guests they have plenty of room.

We wanted to have Lia and Jesse christened but since everyone except Sharon, Shane, Rickie and Miguel are in PA, we decided to do it there. We will have a small party when we get back for Jordan band members, Mutt, Gina and Tony and a few other friends that we have. As for now the six of us are back in the jet heading once again across the country, Playing cards while the twins sleep in their car sets. "We win! Yes!" Sharon and I cry as we beat the guys in a game of Spades yet again.

"Awww poor baby, is Shane mad because his girlfriend is a better card player than he is?" Sharon teases her boyfriend. "Cards? Shit this isn't cards… Hey Jordan what do you say we play a game of old fashion poker against these two 'card sharks'?" Shane asks my husband. Jordan looks at Rickie and Miguel. "You two up for some poker?" "The only kind I know how to play is Texas Hold 'em. So I think I will sit this one out." Rickie says. "Me too" chimes in Miguel. They go off to watch a movie in the other cabin.

"All right" Shane says," then ladies it looks like it is just us. Do you want to make this game more interesting?" Shane asks us. "Interesting how?" Sharon asks him with an eyebrow raised. "Well, I already know that Jordan wont let us play strip poker… he is afraid of me seeing Angela naked… (Ow, he says as Sharon punches him hard in the arm) So why don't we make a bet. If Jordan or I win then you and Angela have to join the mile high club, tonight." Jordan looks over at me and seems excited by the idea. Sharon looks at me and I nod in agreement. "Ok, what do we get if either of us wins?" She says to Shane.

"What do you want?" he answers her. "Angela? What do you want?" She asks me. "A night alone with my husband away from the everyone...24 hours of him at my mercy to do with whatever I want." I tell them all. "Well Jesus Angela, way to make Jordan throw the game." Shane says exasperated by me. Jordan laughs and I giggle because we both know its true. I look at him and grin seductively before giving him a kiss on the hand that is holding mine. "Well, I want to go to NYC, Shane; you and me… whatever I want to do, even if it is shopping, for an entire weekend." Sharon says to him. "Hmmm" Shane says as he pretends to think about it. "Ok then, Deal" Shane adds. "Yeah." We all answer.

And so the game begins. The first few hands were quickly won my Jordan and Sharon, knocking Shane and I out of the game. We watch both hoping that Sharon wins and that Jordan wins, either choice is good for us. Sharon plays her final hand and calls Jordan's bluff. He lays down his cards, He has a full house… not bad, I find myself getting a little excited at the thought of having sex with him on the jet. "Let's see them Sharon." Jordan says to her. "Oh, I don't know if I can beat that, Jordan how is this?" and she lays down a Royal Flush. "How the hell did you do that?" Jordan yells in shock at being beaten by Sharon yet again. "I was on the card team for our sorority in college Jordan, I have played in every card tournament up and down the pacific coast." She answers smugly.

I look at Jordan a little disappointed and it shows. "I really wanted you to win." I whisper to him, and I situate myself on his lap. "But I am looking forward to having a night alone with you when we get back." He snakes his hand under my shirt and rubs my back. "Me too angel. But just because I didn't win doesn't mean we can't still join the club…" He takes my hand and leads me to the back of the jet. There is a medium sized closet there and after checking to make sure that no one is watching us, we duck inside.

Jordan dosent wste any time getting to my lips. He claims my mouth with his within seconds of shutting the door. He tugs and pulls on the bottom lip and sucks on my top lip and I am getting really hot. He brings his hands up the inside of my shirt and takes it off then he begins to play with my breasts rubbing them and rolling my nipples into hard peaks before he kisses and licks each one. His hands go lower now and undo my jeans. I reach down and begin to undo his belt with one hand while the other is reaching up into his shirt to feel his abs and chest.I grab his shirt and yank it over his head. Then I run my fingers through the sprinkle of hair that leads down into his jeans.

He shoves my jeans down to the ground and I step out of them He shoves his jeans all the way down as well but he doesn't step out of his, he leaves them dangling around his ankles. He picks me up in his arms and I wrap my legs around his waist. His hands are on my ass lifting me up and onto his erection. "Oh God, you feel so good." He moans into my ear. "I could fuck you all day long, do you know that?" he asks me as I slide up and down on his shaft. He bends down to capture a nipple in his mouth again and gently bites it as I reach between our legs to play with myself as we continue to slam our hips together.

He feels my fingers there and says" God Angel, you have no ideahow sexy that is or what you are doing to me... I can't stop it any more. I have to come… now" and he begins to shudder with spasms as his body empties into mine. Just as he shudders for the last time my own orgasm hits and I begin to shake. He feels me from the inside and sees me shaking so He pulls me into a deep kiss to prolong my pleasure. When I am through I slide down the wall off his body and I could cry form the loss of contact between our skin. I kiss him again and say "I hope that erases any memories you may have of being in this club before me."

"Angela, baby, I was never in this club before you. Contrary to popular belief I was not with that many women over the past six years. I can't tell you that there was no one because I don't want to lie to you, but there was no one that had my heart or lasted longer than a day. They couldn't hold a candle to you my love." He tells me while looking into my eyes so I know that he means it. "Just as long as you don't have any other girls in your arms but me or Lia from now on." I say back to him to let him know that I am ok with what he said. We get dressed and after a few more pretty hot kisses and touches we head back out into the jet. Everyone is there looking at us and clapping. I blush from my toes to my forehead and hide in Jordan's arms. "Hey now, guys, leave my wife alone you know how easily she gets embarrassed." Jordan, my hero, says to our friends.

"Hey Angela, if you don't want everyone to know what you are doing in a closet. It would be a good idea not to be so loud when you have an orgasm… what was that guys, three or four that we counted…" Shane says teasing me but taking a step back when Jordan turns to him. "Don't let them fool you, Angela, He and Sharon were in the bathroom for more than 20 minutes too." Rickie says. "Only it wasn't Sharon who was screaming…" Miguel adds in. "woo hoo Sharon, way to go." I tell her and stick my tongue out at Shane for trying to embarrass me. Sharon just smiles and then goes to settle in next to Shane for the rest of the ride.

"I find that I am suddenly really tired", I say to Jordan "Oh yeah, I can't possibly understand why." He says back teasingly. He pulls me into the seat next to him and lays me down with my head in his lap, I fall fast asleep as he plays with my hair and strokes the side of my face. "Love you angel" "love you back Jordan."

Preparations for the Christening and party were done by the time we got there. My parents wanted to fuss over their grandchildren for a while so Jordan and I went up to my old room and Rickie and Miguel headed up to Danielle's. "Where is your sister going to sleep?" Jordan asks me. She went to stay at the Cherski's, they have a guest room and Shane and Sharon are in her old room so they offered it to my mom. We will see her tomorrow." I tell him. I snuggle down onto the bed and wish it were my own big comfy bed that I was laying on. I fall asleep again thinking about the sex we had on the plane.

When I wake up I realize two things, one Jordan is not with me and two, I have no idea where my children are. I race downstairs to find everyone over here sitting in the living room and talking. My mom has Lia and my sister is holding Jesse. "Hey sleepyhead" my sister says to me. "Listen now squirt" Jordan says playfully as he tugs on her braid. "Your sister has twins to look after so she is tired, give her a break." The doorbell rings and Rickie goes to answer it. "Hello there family!" Rayanne smiles as she bursts through the door. "You having a party with out us?" she asks and takes my son form my sister before handing her Carly to play with instead.

We all sit around the dining room and eat form the buffet that my dad prepared. Sharon and Shane are talking to Tino and Rayanne is catching up with Rickie. All the kids are in playpens off the living room and seem to be ok for now. Jordan and I are sitting by ourselves feeding each other pieces of fruit. "God you two make me sick!" ny little sister says out loud. Everyone just looks at her. "Did I say that out loud?" she asks. "Yeah!" I yell at her. "Why do we make you sick?" Everyone in the room laughs. "What?" I say looking at Jordan who has a very amused look on his face. "You two do not stop touching each other, _ever_, Rickie said you couldn't even wait to get home to have sex, you had to do it on the jet! (Rickie gives her a look of Horror, Dani! He cries out) and now you just sit off by yourselves feeding each other? What is up with that? Don't you know that you are supposed to want to see other people too?" Dani says to us.

"Dani leave your sister and Jordan alone, they are still newlyweds after all. This honeymoon phase will pass and they will become normal again." My mother says. The Cherski's nod in agreement but Rayanne and Tino just looked at each other and then at the two of us smiling. Our eyes meet and all four of us break out in laughter because we know the truth. Jordan and I will never get enough of each other. When I am apart form him it is hard to breathe. We have waited so long to finally be together I don't think we would waste any of it. Jordan obviously feels the same because while my mom and sister were talking he unconsciously pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I lay my head on top of hers and just keep her close to me. I don't care what anyone says, not even if they are joking. I have waited to long to have her back in my arms to ever let her go. Without her it makes it too hard to breathe. I hope that everything goes well with the Christening tomorrow. I know that Shane and Sharon are going to make great godparents and I also know that he asked her Dad for his blessing tonight to marry her. Now he just needs to get the courage to ask her. I have her hands in mine and she is rubbing my fingers with her thumb, she is so cute sometimes, it makes me want to kiss her some more. So I tilt her head back and I do. " UGGGHHH" I hear her family groan. And I smile to myself before kissing her some more.

The next day at the Christening everything was perfect. The weather was perfect, my wife was perfect and my children were perfect. When Sharon and Shane were holding Lia and Jesse over the fountain and pledged to help us raise them I wanted to cry. I didn't of course though Angela did a little; I just held her hand tighter and gave her a wink. Then the priest held each baby up one at a time and said, I welcome you Lia Sharon Catalano and Jesse Chase Catalano into our family and community. May you go with Christ and all his blessings secure in the love of your parents and god parents. Amen."

As we were exiting the church a man's loud and obviously drunk voice yelled out. "She would have been ashamed to have you name that baby after her. You were never good enough, your kids aren't good enough and your little slut of a wife will never be good enough, I can't believe I let you have my name you good for nothing piece of shit." Everyone in the room drew in a sharp gasp of breath. Shane stepped closer to Jordan as did Tino and My mother and Camille took the children out to the car. Dani took Rayanne's children so that she could join me, Sharon Rickie and Miguel in sing of support for my husband.

"Who the hell do you think you are to come in here and talk to my husband that way! He is one hell of a good man, a great father and a very successful musician, he is everything in the world that you aren't. He doesn't beat us or talk down to us, and he isn't a drunk. You are pathetic!" I say to him and take Jordan's hand to walk away. His father reaches back his hand and hits me though as we walk by. He hits me hard enough to split my lip and knock me backwards into Shane. "You Bitch! It is all your fault, You taught him to read! You told him he was worth something! He isn't! HE is nothing."

Shane hands me over to Sharon and Rayanne as he and Tino try to help Jordan who at this point has attacked his father, punching him over and over on the ground. They pull him off and tell him that he isn't worth it. "Jordan man, you have to go see to your wife, let us get rid of him. Rickie called the police; let us keep him until they get here. You don't want to end up in jail, Angela needs you. Go." Tino says to him. they drag his father off to a room in the back of the church. Rayanne has some ice that Sharon got from the priest and is holding it to my lip. It is still bleeding and now I am crying because the adrenaline has worn off and I am scared and in pain. My dad is hovering over me but once he sees that I will be fine he goes to tell my mother.

I look at my wife, who my father has bloodied and broken down. I can't stand the fact that I am related to him. I take her up into my arms and I hold her. "Angela I am so sorry, I love you so much, I never wanted you to see this part of my life, God I have never really wanted to kill anyone before now. Can you forgive me?" I ask looking into her eyes and wiping away her tears. "Jordan what the hell are you talking about. You had nothing to do with that do you hear me!" She is yelling at me. "Not one thing that he said was true; I need you to believe that. You are an amazing man, you are kind, funny, sexy, gracious, generous, talented,gorgeous, loving and caring and so much more. You are everything I ever wanted and I am so proud to be your wife and the mother of your children. Let's just press charges and never see him again. Can we do that?" she asks me.

I think about what she said, I look at he faces of my friends who are nodding their heads in agreement. Sharon, Rayanne and Rickie are crying with her and Miguel is holding my arm to offer his support. Shane and Tino come out form the back and shake their heads in agreement as well. "I love you angel, if you say that I am all those things and see them in me then they have to be there. He killed her you know, my mother, he told me so. It wasn't an accident. He didn't believe I was his because of my eyes and so he beat her and she died form a brain hemorrhage. The only person I ever told was Shane, maybe it's time I tell the police too." And with a look of determination on my face I walk out to the parking lot with my wife by my side to face my demons and finally put them to rest.

After they took my father away, I look for Angela and see her holding one of our children, as I get closer I see that it is Jesse. I take Lia form her mom and grab her hand. Together we go home to her house and celebrate the christening of not only our children but the rebirth of my soul, form the wounded soul I once had to the hero's soul that Angela sees in me. I look around at my new family that we created for ourselves. Me, Angela, our children, her parents and sister, Sharon, Shane, Tino, Rayanne, Rickie and Miguel. This is who matters, not some drunken asshole that happens to have the same last name as me. Finally I can see that.

Later that night, I kiss the split in Angela's lip and take away her pain just as she takes away mine. We make love slowly and tenderly and as try as best we can to erase the bad parts of today and replace them with the good ones. And we create some more even better ones in the quiet of her old room. "Hey Jordan" she calls to me softly. "Yeah" I say, "Love you more than you can ever imagine." I am quiet for a moment. "Hey angel" I say to her. "Yeah" she says back. "I love you more that words can ever express. Thank you for saving me. For loving me and for standing up to my father when I couldn't." I kiss her gently and she kisses me back. I fall asleep with my arms wrapped around the most wonderful woman on the planet, my angel.


	20. Love and Marriage

**Disclaimer- I still dont own MSCL.. I am getting so tired of typing that! lol**

**I couldnt sleep so you get another chapter... this one is all about the love and the sex so if you dont like or enjoy either... oh well I dont know what to tell you. I felt that we needed this to counteract the asshole that is Jordan's father form the last chapter.**

**Thanks to Jess and Lia, you guys are so great... I love takling you everyday, you are both like littel sisters to me and I adore you both!**

**Bluehaven- I am very glad that you are enjoying my story... I will keep wiritnig as long as scenes keep poping into my head! I hope that inspiration strikes you soon as I love your story and really wnat to see what happens with Jordan, Angela and Kelly...lol...Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

We are back home in LA, the incident with my father long forgotten. Angela and I are stronger than ever now so in an ironic way I have him to thank for that. The twins are doing great, patty and Graham loved having them around, they are going to miss us now that we are back home. I offered to buy them a house out here but with Graham's restaurant that wouldn't work so we are buying one there instead. Not to live in all the time but I figure once a month or so we can go back to visit. Now that we are close with Rayanne and Tino again it will be fun to go back more often. 

I turn over in our bed and look at her sleeping, she is so perfect I think to myself and I slide my hand up the curve of her back into her hair. I begin to kiss my way down her spine and over her ass running my hands over the cheeks and down her legs. She moans in her sleep and turns towards my touch. I turn her over the rest of the way and I lower my head to the curls nestled between her legs. I place a kiss there before dipping my head lower and running my tongue up her center and to her clit. Just as I begin to flick my tongue over her clit again I feel her hands in my hair holding me close as her hips begin to rise. "Jordan" I hear her moan and I look up for a moment. I smile and say "good morning angel." Before going back to what I was doing.

She tastes so sweet and pure, like all of the time. I cant get over it. I insert my finger into her as I continue to lap at her wet folds and I can feel her begin to cum for me so I drag my mouth away and bring it up to hers where I start to kiss her soundly as I thrust my erection into her tightness. "Hmmm… Angel… God…" I say as I thrust into her body over and over. She looks at me and smiles for a second before saying "now". I know what she is talking about and what she wants me to do. I withdraw form her body for just a second, long enough to flip her onto her stomach.

I pull her hips back and up so that she is now on her hands and knees on our bed and I am kneeling behind her. I re-enter her body with one hard thrust and hold on to her hips guiding them back onto me. In this position I can control the force I use and I can still reach her breasts to rub and tug on the nipples. I can pull at her hair, which she loves, and smack her ass as she bounces back and forth on my body. She has a perfect ass by the way so I love to watch it and I love to watch how our bodies look as I slide in and out of her. "I am watching you slide back onto me, it feels so good baby. Talk to me." I say to her.

By now she has reached one hand in between her legs and is fingering her clit to bring on another orgasm quicker for her. She is the most highly orgasmatic woman I have ever known. I don't know if she would be like this with anyone else, not that I intend to ever find out. I like to think that only I can make her come five or six times every time we fuck. I can feel her coming again around my shaft and it drives me crazy so I start thrusting into her even harder, gripping the sides of her hips hard enough that I know I am leaving marks. I feel like I am going to come soon so I flip her back around again so I can see her face when I do. She takes her legs and brings them up my body to my shoulders where she hooks one of them over and lets the other lay high on my back. I can get even deeper into her body with my entire cock buried inside her to the balls. Insanity comes over me and I scream out her name as I begin to come deep inside her. She is coming again too form the intense contact that my pelvis is having with her clit from my shaft running along her G spot inside her. I collapse on top of her laughing. She is smiling and laughing too. "What a hell of a way to wake in the morning." She says to me as her hand runs over my cheek "promise to wake me up like that everyday for the rest of our lives." She says as she kisses my face and neck. "You are the boss." I tell her as I gather her up in my arms and head to the shower.

* * *

Just down the street Sharon and Shane are in their house just waking up. 

"Hey" I say to her just in awe of how incredible looking she really is. "Hey" she says to me looking at my eyes. "Whatcha thinking" she asks me and pushes my hair off my eyes. "That you are so beautiful to look at." I tell her. She blushes and I find that adorable. "You and Jordan have to go into the studio offices today for some meeting right?" she asks me before laying he head on my chest. "Yeah but not until after lunch. What do you want to me get you for breakfast?" I ask her. "You" she says as she brings her head down lower over my stomach tickling me with the strands of her hair that are dragging across my body. She takes me into her mouth and begins to lick and suck her way up and down the shaft. She flips her hair out of the way so I can see her looking up at me as her pink tongue flicks its way around the head of me shaft. She takes me all the way into her mouth and down the back of her throat before raising her head again so that only the tip is inside. She starts to suck on just the tip and rolls her tongue around the rim in the way that I like.

I wrap my hands in her hair and drag her back up my body so that I can kiss her and I kiss my way to her breasts. I suck on each of hr nipples making they tighten into little beads that I can gently bite on. I break the contact long enough to grab a condom form beside our bed and slip it on. Soon I am buried to the hilt inside her sweet body. She is on top of me so that I can watch her heavy breasts swing as she rides me. I like to hold on to them and play with her nipples as she comes on me. Soon I can feel my own orgasm approaching so I grab her hips and begin to slam up into her as hard as I can. Two three more times and then "ahhhh… God… Sharon!" I cry out as I come. I lay there for a sec just trying to catch my breath. "Jesus Sharon I think you are trying to kill me!" I tease her. "Oh shut up!" she says before heading off to shower with a last kiss on my lips.

"You want something to eat?" I call to her after a while of watching her shower. "Yeah that would be great. And a cup of tea to please." She calls back. I love to cook for her. I guess I got good at it on the fist tour Jordan and I were on. He can cook too believe it or not. He doesn't very often but when he does it is always amazing. I make her a cheese and bacon omelet and some toast and pour her a cup of tea and a cup of juice. I get the same for myself. At the last minute before going back upstairs, I take a rose out of the fridge where I put it for safe keeping last night, and I get the little black velvet box out of my desk. I place them both together on the tray and head on up.

A few minutes later Sharon comes out of the shower." So what did you bring…" I am on my knee in front of her with the rose and the box. "Sharon, I know we have only been together a little less than a year but I know that I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You are my heart and my soul and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Will you marry me.?" I ask her. "YES!!!!!" She screams so loud that I am sure that Angela and Jordan heard her down the street. She tackles me to the floor, laughing and smiling and crying. I lean over her and brush back her hair. Kiss her lips and say "Thank you" I place my ring on her finger and smile into her eyes. Then I pull her close to hug for a long moment. "Oh My GOD! I have to call Angela!" she screams and runs off to the phone. A few minutes later I can hear her yelling and laughing and giggling. I just sit there and laugh to myself, and I reach for my cell to call Jordan.

* * *

**Yes Lia ... I am building up to a Sharon and Shane wedding here... just for you! and of course all the sex was to inspire Jess to move her story to the M side of the street! lol... love to you both!**


	21. stop screaming

**Just a short sweet ans sexy little teaser of an update for you... **

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Jess, Lia and Bluehaven as alwyas your comments make me want to update every day...**

* * *

"Wait a minute stop screaming.. Shane did what... when... How...Oh my god that is so sweet! Hang on let me find Jordan…JORDAN!" I call to him just as he is walking into our room with his cell on his ear. "Yeah, That's terrific Shane hang on let me tell Angela." At the same time we say "Shane asked her to marry him." we smile and go back to our own conversations as Jordan kisses the top of my head before walking out again. "I'm so happy for you, you two are perfect together. It's funny because I never would have thought it but you are." "We should call Rickie and Miguel to go out and celebrate tonight. I am sure that Gina and Tony will watch the twins." "Ok, I will call her and then call Rickie. Did you tell your mom yet? Well what are you waiting for … so go call her... Talk to you later… love you too, bye"

"Yeah Shane… you still going to the meeting… ok… yeah… tonight? That's fine.. ok… talk to you later. Bye" Jordan hangs up his cell and walks back into his bedroom. "Hey babe, so, they are getting married. That's great, she makes him so happy." "Yeah, Angela answers, I know he does for her too. Don't you think that is great, I mean your best friend is marrying my best friend, who would have ever thought?" She leans over to give me a kiss. "It's time to get the twins up. Do you have to go right away?" she asks me. "No I can hang with you guys for a little while, the meeting isn't until 2 so we have time. Shane mentioned something about celebrating tonight?" "Yeah I already called Gina and they are going to watch Lia and Jesse for us, Rickie and Miguel are coming to, do you think you could get us into the VIP section of Hyde tonight?" "Yeah, I don't see why not, if I am going to have this celebrity I may as well use it." I watch her walk out of the room to get the kids and I head on downstairs to get breakfast started for us.

I got used to cooking on the tour, Shane and I would take turns. I am better at it than he is though. I decide to make us French toast. No bacon or anything because we don't eat meat, but Angela really likes my French toast. I think it is because of the cinnamon I put in it. I look up as she enters the room with Lia on one hip and Jess on the other. "Hey let me help you?" I say as she goes over to the highchairs. "No, I got it, don't burn our breakfast." She kisses my lips quickly and sets each twin in its seat. She gets out the baby food, I don't know why they have to eat that shit but she says it's good for them... I sneak them real food when she isn't looking. "What are my babies eating today?" I lean over and take a bite form Lia's spoon. " Uggh Jeeze Angela can it taste any worse, come on how is that better for them than If I gave them a pureed apple or tiny pieces of toast?"

Angela just laughs at her husband. "Silly Daddy" I tell my daughter, "He doesn't know that you can't eat tiny pieces of toast yet, you could choke… but hey Jordan?" I call to him, "Yeah" he answers, "that pureed apple thing is a good Idea I bet hey would love that." I take turns feeding each of my children one spoonful at a time. Jordan just finished our breakfast so I give each twin a teething toy out of the freezer and go to the table with him. We try to eat at least breakfast and dinner together if it is at all possible. Jordan has been busy with things to do for the band but when he and Shane are away, Sharon and I go to Rckie's to eat. I like to eat with Jordan though, watching him eat is very sexy. I live to watch him do anything though, I think with a shake of my head to clear my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks me. "Nothing" I answer a little red faced that he caught me staring at him and dreamy. "What is the meeting today about?" I ask before taking a bite of food. "We are up for some awards and they asked us to perform at the show so we need to discuss if we are going to and what song we are going to sing. They want us to do one of harder songs like "Cold" but Shane and I were thinking of the softer ones like "Sway" or "With arms wide open." I tell her. "Do you mind if we do one of your songs?" I ask her. "No not at all. Do what ever you think is best I trust you and Shane" We finish breakfast and she cleans up the table, that is our deal whoever cooks doesn't have to clean. I offered to hire a house keeper but she wont let me. She says that just because we have the money now doesn't mean we have to spend it on stupid thing we don't need. Whatever.

I go to pick up Shane and Sharon gives him a kiss at the door with the phone still attached to her ear. I smile back at her with a wave and turn to Shane. "So an engaged man, damn all the groupie are going to be pissed now that neither of us are available." I joke with him. " I haven't been available since I saw Sharon again and you haven't been available in years, you loved like a freaking monk the past three years till you saw Angela a gain so shut the fuck up." He says back with a laugh. "Well they still have Tommy." The other two guys in the band don't really like girls if you catch my drift.

"What are we going to do about this song for the show? Have you thought about it?" Shane asks me. "Yeah I am going to suggest that we do Cold first and then Sway. With arms wide open is too personal for this.. I don't want to talk to the press about the kids and Angela is ok with us using her songs." I say to him." Oh you finally told her about when you wrote Cold then?" 'Well, Yeah, I kinda had to she cornered me wanting to know who I wrote the song too and you wait till Sharon gets pregnant, they can be scary man." Shane just laughs at me. "Dude you are so whipped..." "Like you aren't" We drive the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

"So that went well" Shane said to me after. "Yeah it did, so we have to get the guys together at my house tomorrow night for practice." "The show is in two days. We have to be ready." I say to him. "Sure Jordan, no problem. I'll see you later right? We are still all going out tonight?" "Yeah. Meet us at the Hyde club at 9 tonight." I drop him off at his house and go home to Angela. She is singing softly to Jesse when I walk into the nursery. A Beautiful lullaby called "Good night my angel" she has a really pretty and clear voice. "How come I didn't know you can sing?" I ask her and she jumps a little with surprise. "I can't, I mean not like you anyway." She says. "Well you sound beautiful to me." "Come on lets go have some dinner. I am glad you waited for me."

Later that night we headed out for the club. Everyone was meeting us there. Angela looks amazing in a halter top, short skirt and thigh high boots. "Damn woman you are incredibly sexy" I say to her. She keeps looking forward and smiles. I am driving our car so I take one hand off the wheel and I run it up her leg. I move it up under her skirt and I feel her slit though her panties which are becoming very wet. I slide the panties to one side and run my fingers up and down her slit until I can use her wetness to open her up just enough for me to slip in a finger. I slowly thrust my finger n and out of her occasionally stopping to circle her clit. Her breathing is beginning to get very fast and she rubs her own breasts as my fingers work their magic on her. "OH God Jordan "she screams as she bucks her body upon my hand and spasms as she comes. I bring my finger to my mouth and lick them off before turning to her and rubbing her cheek. "Just thought you should know how sexy you are to me." "Thanks" she says with a laugh.


	22. the night before

**Hey everyone... I am so sorry that I have been away for so long. I have been very sick... but I am better now and here is the final chapter of this story. No worries though I have another in the works already. **

**Lia and Jess, I miss you guys and I haven't forgotten about you. I will get back on Aim now that I am finally home for good. I miss talking to you both… But one question for ya…? Why no updates lately? So sad…..**

* * *

Angela and Jordan are in their bedroom just sitting on the bed and talking quietly. This is his favorite time of the day when he can just be in her company and talk to her. She always has something interesting and funny to say. She never ceases to amaze him. Even after the past 20 years and in her forties she is an amazingly beautiful and sexy woman. He tells her that every chance he gets. Tonight however they are not talking about themselves. They are discussing their twins, Lia and Jess. You see tomorrow Lia is getting married. And Jess is starting graduate school at Harvard Law. He still can't believe that a child of his is going to Law school. Talk about ironic. They have two more children now, Bella who is 15 and named after the restaurant that they re-connected in, and Giovanni, who is 13. His life is good. It has been since that Valentines Day he walked back into her life.

"So, are you ready to be family with Tino and Rayanne?" I ask her laughing. " No but we don't have a choice, I haven't seen two people so in love since we first got back together and I think that Dominic will treat her right." Angela replies. "It's so funny how life has a way of sneaking up on you and changing the plans that you have made. Lia is going to be a beautiful bride. Maybe even more so that you were..." I tease her knowing that in my heart at least this is no where near true. I love my daughters and all but to me their mother is the original and they are the copies. "Yeah, she will be, Dominic is in for the ride of his life with her by his side." She says quietly. Dominic and Lia are both reporters for Rolling Stone magazine so they lead a fast paced and exciting life style. They decided that kids will wait for a while; they want to enjoy their time together as a married couple, much to Angela and Rayanne's dismay who were hoping for some grandchildren to play with.

"It will be a great day; don't worry about it too much Jordan. I know you aren't ready to let her go but he is a good man and they are great together. Even you have to admit that. And don't forget we still have too more here at home for you to spoil and keep near you; Lia will always be in your heart no matter where she is, you know that." Angela tells her husband looking deep into his amazing eyes. He still makes her shiver with desire every time he looks at her. There is not a man on earth that can compare to the beauty of Jordan Catalano. She reaches for him and gently runs her hand up and down his arm in comfort, he looks so sad. He is the most incredible father she has ever seen, he loves his kids and her with a fierceness that takes her breath away at times. They have had a terrific life so far. It gets better every year that they are together; he is her everything and she is his. They are meant to be, it is that simple.

"Jordan, let's go to bed ok, we have such a huge day tomorrow and I want to be with you." Angela suggests to me. I take her hand in mine and lace our fingers together tightly, running my thumb over and over in circles on the inside of her wrist. I lean into her and gently kiss her lips with mine and she pulls me closer to deepen the kiss. I run my tongue over the seam of her lips and gain entrance into her mouth exploring and massaging my tongue with hers. It is slow and erotic, making my blood rush to my head from the pleasure, they way it always does when she is near me. I take her shirt and unbutton it in a rush to get to her skin, pushing it down over her shoulders tossing it aside. She is not wearing a bra; something she knows drives me insane with desire, so I can get instant access to her breasts. I suck on the each gently at first but with increasing pressure until I gently bite on first one then the other, in a way that I know she loves. She tugs my shirt over my head and then undoes the buttons on my jeans before running her hands up and down my back. I am still in very great shape due to touring and working out every day.

I look down and see that she is still over dressed with her pants and underwear on, a situation that I quickly remedy leaving her entire naked before me. I lay her down on the bed and begin again to suck on her breasts while my fingers gently slide into her wetness, she is always like that for me, a fact that turns me in to stone when I think about it. I bring her to orgasm fairly fast and she is rubbing he hands all over my body and down to my hard and hot erection. She squeezes my shaft between her hands and lowers her mouth to its tip. She begins to suck on just the tip while she moves her hands down to play with my balls before taking the entire shaft into her mouth. I know I won't last long with her doing what she is doing so I grasp her by the arms and yank her up to my lips. I kiss her again at the same time as I enter her core and begin to thrust inside of her at an almost frantic pace. I let go and come inside of her body in a hot rush as I feel her tighten around me as she comes for the second time this evening.

I kiss her as we lay next to each other panting form out activities. I hold her in my arms and look into her eyes, "God, I love you Angela." "Well it is lucky for you then that I love you right back." We smile at each other before falling asleep knowing that tomorrow we will let go of a piece of our hearts. My last thought before I drift off is that I am so happy she said yes all those years ago and that I can't wait for the rest of my life with my angel.

**The End**


End file.
